Leaders to Hell
by emele807
Summary: A Sequel to "Break the Sky" Grace Stilinski has been through a lot within the past year. What with werewolves, kanimas, psychotic murderous English teachers all threatening her world. But dying and coming back to life has got to be in the top three. Of course, dying and coming back has got to have some side effects, right?
1. Chapter 1

"_No, no, no, no, no. Don't let them in." _I clenched my fists around my sheets as a whimper escaped. "_Don't let them in. No, don't let them in." _I twisted in my sheets as I fought against my subconscious. Then my eyes flew open.

I was trapped. The softness of my bed was gone. I was alone. There was a light coming in through the cracks. I raised my hand and banged against the metal. A locker. I was in a locker. I let out a cry of frustration as I frantically slammed my fists against the door. Then the locker door popped open. I stumbled out of the locker at the same time Stiles stumbled out of his locker. I paused, startled to see him. His brow furrowed at the sight of me. And then the door creaked open. We both turned. I felt drawn to it.

Slowly, I walked towards the open door. Stiles was right next to me. We were in the school. It was dark, and empty. I padded down the hall, bare feet sticking to the floor with sweat. There was a chill in the air. I was cold in just my tank top and boy shorts.

A classroom door was open. Stiles and I shared a look before stepping forward. I followed Stiles into the open classroom. It was destroyed, the Nematon sitting in the middle of the classroom, chairs and desks strewn about it. I walked around the side, going to the opposite side of the Nematon. I tentatively put my hand out, watching it shake. I looked over at Stiles, who was doing the same.

I pressed my palm against the wood. Nothing. I looked up at Stiles, who met my gaze. Right before I pulled my hand back, roots sprung up around my hand, wrapping around my hand. My hand was forced back down to the Nematon. I yanked back my hand.

I shot up in bed, sweat dripping down my face. I took in a deep breath, looking around. I was in my room. I let out a sigh of relief falling back on my elbow.

"You okay?" Scott asked, sitting up in bed, "Grace, what is it?"

"Uh, it was just—just a dream." I blinked, shaking my head. "A really weird dream." I made a face, "Like it was a dream within a dream. It was weird."

"It's okay, I'm here." Scott reassuringly said, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah—" Then I realized something. I felt my brow furrow as I looked at Scott. He was shirtless, under the covers. One hand was on my shoulder, the other in my hand. Why was Scott in my bed?

"Scott? What-what are you doing in my bed?" I asked, turning my torso to look at him. Something was wrong. The door creaked, cutting Scott's answer off. I turned, looking at it. The door was slightly ajar. I felt my brow furrow even more. I pushed the covers off of me and went to stand up.

"Grace, where are you going?" Scott asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just gonna close the door." I absentmindly said

"Just go back to sleep." Scott suggested, pulling me closer to him.

"No, no, I should close it." There was this nagging feeling in my head that I had to close the door. I had to close it.

"Don't worry about it." Scott murmured.

"What if someone comes in?" I whispered.

"Like who? Just go back to sleep, Grace." Scott buried his face into my neck, kissing my skin. I pulled away.

"No." I softly said, "But what if they get in?" I got out of bed.

"What if _who_ gets in?" Scott asked. I didn't answer, just walked towards the door, "Grace, just leave it. Please." He sounded like he was pleading with me. I stepped closer to the door, "Grace." He forcefully said, "Grace, come back to bed." I kept walking, my heart pounding against my chest.

"Grace. Please." I reached for the doorknob, "Don't, Grace. Don't!" I pulled the door open, looking into the darkness, "Don't go in there, please, don't. Please, Grace, don't!" But it was too late, I stepped through the doorway.

My feet didn't step into the hallway though. I felt the forest floor beneath my feet. I turned around, my bedroom door was gone, along with Scott. I could hear my heart steadily pounding in my ears. Wind whistled around me. I turned back as lights came on, illuminating the Nematon again. No. This wasn't real. This was a dream. I frantically glanced up to see Stiles on the other side of the Nematon.

"It's a dream." I murmured, "This is just a dream." I said, trying to get myself to wake up, "It's just a dream, get it out of your head, Grace!" I cried out, banging my hand against my forehead. Nothing. I felt my eye twitch. I scrubbed my hands over my head, knotting up my hair, "You're dreaming. All right? So, wake up, Grace." I had to wake up. This was just a dream. I had to wake up.

"Wake up, Grace." I said to myself. I was frozen. I scratched my nails over my head, drawing blood. Nothing was happening. I scratched my hands down my face, falling to my knees. "WAKE UP!" I screeched.

The sound of birds chirping, made me blink my eyes open. I carefully looked around. I smoothed my hand over the other side of my bed, feeling someone next to me. I turned, seeing that Isaac was peacefully sleeping next to me. I smiled to myself as I rolled over onto my back. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Hey, time to get up, honey." Dad said as he walked past. He noticed Isaac and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, "Get your butt to school." I nodded and sat up in bed.

I raked my hand through my hair and got out of bed, getting dressed and waking Isaac up. He promised to see me at school, leaving through the window like he had been for the past few weeks. He had been sleeping over ever since the night terrors started. I was grateful.

I walked out of my bedroom as Stiles walked out of his. I gripped my backpack strap and nodded at him. We walked down the stairs together and out the door. He started up the Jeep and we rode to school in silence. There was something nagging at the back of my mind. _Wake up. _It whispered. _This isn't real. _I ignored it though, pushing it back as Stiles parked the Jeep. We went our separate ways. I didn't want to see Scott after that weird dream that I had with him in. I couldn't think about it. _Wake up_.

I met up with Lydia as we walked to class. She instantly knew something was up. I recounted my dream within a dream, telling her about the feelings and the images.

"And you couldn't wake up?" Lydia asked after I was finished telling her about the dreams.

"Nope, and it was beyond terrifying." I shuddered as we went down the stairs, "God, it was so bad. There's a word for it too…you ever hear of sleep paralysis?"

"Like when you have a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but you can't move or talk because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed." Lydia chattered off. I nodded at her, but her voice echoed around us. _Grace, wake up. _

"It's called muscle atonia." I added, "That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed."

"Right, but sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does." Lydia continued, "So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed."

"And _that's_ the terrifying part." I said, making a face, "It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in _my_ case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place." I sighed out as we walked into our classroom. _Wake up. _

"You think it means something?"

"What if what we did that night-What if it's still affecting us?" I asked.

"Post-traumatic stress?" Lydia tried to figure it out. I shrugged as we took our seats.

"I really don't know, Lydia, but you wanna know what scares me the most?" Lydia looked at me expectantly. I took in a shaky breath and looked around the classroom, "I'm not even sure _this_ is real."

And I shot up in bed screaming. I screamed and screamed and screamed. I flipped around in my bed. I was alone. I was sweating. I was screaming my head off as I twisted around in bed. I started to cry and scream at the same time. I was alone. I pulled myself into a ball, and wrenched around, screaming. I tugged my fingers through my hair, screaming. I couldn't stop screaming.

My door burst open as Stiles came running in, Dad behind him. Stiles jumped onto my bed, tugging me into his lap, arms wrapped around me as I shook in his arms.

"Hey, hey." Dad frantically whispered as my eyes darted around, "It's okay, Gracie. It's okay. _Gracie_, it's okay." He murmured as Stiles smoothed down my hair.

Dad stared at me as I held onto Stiles' forearm for dear life. Stiles was wrapped around me. I was still shaking. I was softly crying to myself as Stiles held onto me and Dad consoled me. It was just a dream. Dad kept telling me it was okay as Stiles rocked me against his chest. I slowly stopped shaking, swallowing as I took in gasping breaths of air. Stiles' grip relaxed slightly as Dad kept his hands on my legs. I nodded and took my hands off of Stiles, letting him completely let go of me.

"It was just a nightmare." I nodded, trying to reassure myself more than Dad. Dad looked at Stiles then back to me.

"You sure you're okay?" Dad asked, concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I nodded again, shoving a hand through my hair. Dad got off of my bed and nodded.

"If you need me—"

"I'll come get you." I finished, "Promise. I'm not a child, Dad."

"I know, honey. I know." Dad leaned over and kissed the top of my head, "But you're still my baby." I gave a small smile at that. Dad turned away and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

I let out a breath and shoved my hand through my hair again, looking to Stiles. "Sti, I'm fine." I reassuringly said, giving him a tired smile.

"No, no you aren't." Stiles shook his head.

"It was just a night terror." I said, dropping my hand, "I've had them before."

"Not where you woke up screaming like someone was cutting your head off." Stiles seriously said. I gave him a look. "Gracie, I—I had a pretty bad night terror too." He admitted.

"Another one? Are you okay?" I asked, brow knitting together.

"No—no, I woke up screaming. Just like you." Stiles said, taking my hand in his. I licked my lips.

"It's just—it's just because Isaac isn't here." I shook my head, "He always makes me feel safer." I admitted. Stiles nodded. "Do—do you want to stay here?" I asked, swallowing and blinking at him.

"Like when we were little?" He asked. I nodded.

Stiles stared at me for a moment before nodding and shifting his weight. I moved over, making room for him. Stiles still had my hand in his as he settled into my bed. I snuggled into his side, feeling his tee under my face. I could hear his heartbeat through his tee. I tried to close my eyes, tried to fall asleep to the sound of his breathing, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream within a dream within a dream. It was terrifying. I couldn't wake myself up. And I didn't want to go back to sleep. I didn't want to be paralyzed again. So I stared at the wall until the sun came up three hours later.

My alarm went off, buzzing on the nightstand. Stiles rolled over and grabbed the phone, clicking it off. I sat up in my bed, looking as Stiles ran his hand through his hair. I stared at him, chewing on my thumbnail.

"Did you sleep?" Stiles asked. I shook my head.

"No." I sighed out. Stiles swallowed.

"Yeah, me either." Stiles admitted, getting off of my bed, "I can't. That nightmare last night freaked me out." Stiles sighed. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah same." I looked at my phone, seeing the time, "Can we talk about it during the ride?" Stiles nodded.

"Of course." He shoved his hand through his hair and put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, well, I need to get dressed…." I trailed off. Stiles nodded again. I stared at him.

"Oh, right!" He blinked, "Right. Yeah." He turned and walked out of my room.

I rolled my eyes and threw the covers off of me. I went over to my closet and paused. Then I shook my head and threw the door open, staring at my clothes. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I picked out my outfit and got dressed. I grabbed my travel mug and a jolt of energy went through my hand, shocking me. I dropped my mug. It clattered to the ground as I shook out my hand. Goddamnit.

My magic had been on the fritz ever since I died and came back to life. I didn't know what was wrong with it, but I couldn't control it. And it was starting to freak me out. I couldn't control my magic. And it was getting worse with each passing day; I was starting to hurt myself.

I picked up my travel mug and set it on the desk as I grabbed my bag. I walked out of my room just as Dad stopped outside of Stiles' room. He had a box in his hands. I walked up to him, getting his attention. Dad looked at me and I gave him a small smile. I peered around the doorframe to see Stiles with his backpack in his hands.

"You two are sure you're okay?" Dad asked.

"Positive." I nodded.

"Dad, seriously, we're fine. It was just a nightmare." Stiles reassured Dad.

"What's that?" I asked, getting the attention off of our mental stability.

"That's just, uh, files from the office." Dad said, glancing down at the box.

"It says _Sheriff's station, do not remove_" Stiles read the label on the box. Dad chuckled.

"Well, yeah, unless you're the Sheriff."

"Oh." Stiles and I said together.

"Now get your butts to school, all right?" Dad looked at Stiles, then at me. I nodded as Dad went by me.

"Ready?" I asked, gripping my backpack straps. Stiles swallowed and nodded, flipping his backpack around and slipping his arms into it. I led him down the stairs, grabbing a blueberry muffin and tossing him an apple. Stiles caught it as he walked by.

I got into the passenger seat of the Jeep, turning on the radio. Ho Hey by The Lumineers came on as Stiles reversed out of the driveway and pulled onto the street.

"So what was your dream?" I asked, unwrapping the muffin as Stiles took a bite of his apple.

"It's funny cause you were in it." Stiles pointed at me, keeping on hand on the wheel. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You were in mine too." I said as I ripped off a piece of my muffin. Stiles swallowed his bite and looked at me.

"So did we have the same dream?" He asked.

"Did you have a dream where you were trapped in a locker and then we were in the school and—"

"The Nematon was in the classroom?" Stiles finished. I nodded, "And then did you wake up with Lydia in your room?"

"No…Scott" I said, averting my eyes. Stiles didn't say anything. I glanced back over at him, "Scott was in my bed." Stiles blinked at me.

"Uh, okay, and then did your door creak open? And you found yourself in the middle of the forest with the Nematon in the middle, surrounded by lights?" Stiles asked. I nodded.

"And then I woke up again in my bed with Isaac like usual, which is why I didn't think anything of it. But then we went to school."

"Yeah, we split up when we got to school." Stiles added.

"That was a dream." I nodded.

"So we were in each other's dreams. We share dreams." Stiles realized.

"Do you think it's like a bonding thing?" I asked.

"Maybe." Stiles nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of school. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Fantastic." I grabbed my bag and slung it around my shoulder, pushing out of the door. I stepped down and fixed my skirt, looking at the school. I followed Stiles as we walked towards the school. I kept quiet, mulling over the whole 'sharing dreams' thing.

Stiles and I were bonded. We both died that night and he brought me back with a vial of a fusion of ingredients. At first, that's what I was blaming the night terrors on. The fusion. I didn't read the side effects page, mostly because there wasn't one. So I thought that it was because of that.

The terrors were mostly the same. I would find the Nematon, be taken by it and before I fell, I'd wake up. And I'd always see Stiles in my dreams. He would always be there. I was always just thought it was some coincidence, but now I wondered if we were sharing dreams. Our bond was so deep that it even affected our subconscious.

I glanced over to Stiles, who was biting his lip as he looked around the school, looking for Scott. I glanced around as well, seeing Isaac hurrying up the front steps. He was too far away for me to call for him, so I figured I see him in Art.

Isaac and I were okay. He had been really supportive with my whole night terror thing. He stayed with me at night. I felt safe in his arms. Sort of like my anchor. But last night, he said he couldn't stay. Said he had to help Alison with something.

Allison and Isaac had been spending more and more time together, which irked me a bit. I mean, Allison was my friend, but Isaac was my boyfriend. I wasn't sure how I felt about them hanging out together. I knew Isaac was Allison's emotional tether so I wanted to think that _that _was the reason they were hanging out. But Isaac never talked about what they did together. I shook my head and looked up as Stiles called out,

"Hey, you all right?" Scott whirled around to look at us.

"You don't look all right, Scott." I carefully said, stepping up to him.

"I'm okay." Scott nodded, gaze flicking over to me.

"No, you're not." Stiles shook his head. Then it dawned on me.

"It's happening to you too." I whispered out.

"You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles added.

"How'd you know?" Scott quietly asked.

"Because it's happening to all four of you." Lydia said, making us turn. I looked at her, seeing Allison behind her. I pulled my lips in and glanced to Stiles. Lydia gave us a wry grin.

"So, what's happening to you three?" She asked.

"Sleep paralysis." Stiles and I both answered.

"Hallucinations." Scott said, swallowing. Lydia smirked before turning away and walking towards the double doors.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia chirped out as she opened the doors.

"We're not crazy." Allison defended all of us.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis?" Lydia turned to give us a _yeah right _look, "Yeah, you guys are fine."

"We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?" Scott asked as the school bell rang.

"We keep an eye each other." Stiles said, looking at us. I nodded, "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much." He said as he walked by.

"What?" Lydia breathily asked. I rolled my eyes as I went past my best friend, going to my locker.

I spun my locker combo, trying to get my locker undone. I needed my Art book. I tugged at the lock, not getting it. I spun the combo again, no luck. Dammnit. I jiggled the lock in my hand. Nothing. I stomped my foot in frustration and then there was a spark, the lock broke off in my hand. Startled, I flinched back. I glanced around the hall, seeing if anyone noticed me ripping a piece of metal apart. I spotted Isaac at his locker, looking at Allison. I grumbled to myself, staring at him, urging him to turn around. But instead, I felt something burning my palm. I quickly glanced down to see the lock on fire, melting in my hand. I gasped and started to hyperventilate as the lock burned in my hand. I dropped it and scurried back, slamming into someone.

"You okay?" Scott asked, concerned. I blinked and glanced down at the puddle of molten metal.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." I simply said, glancing back up at him. Scott still had his_ I'm worried_ face on.

"Seriously." I lied, giving a small smile, "I gotta get to class." I said, turning away from him.

I walked past Isaac, holding gaze with him as I passed. I glanced over my shoulder to see Isaac staring at Scott, before forcefully slamming his locker door shut. I flinched at the sound before closing my eyes and turning back to face front.

I walked down the hall, turning into the Art room. I went over to my seat, perching myself on the stool. I put my book bag on the ground, getting my things out. Isaac sat down next to me. I gave him a small smile.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." I swallowed, "Last night was the worst."

"I'm sorry—"

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty." I hurriedly said. Isaac looked at me for a moment before nodding. I gave him a small smile before swirling my paints around. I started to paint, focusing on the paper. I glanced over to see Isaac looking at Allison, then back to his paper. Then back to Allison. I silently fumed to myself.

I dabbed my paintbrush on the paper and glanced up to where Allison and Lydia were sitting. Lydia was standing up, crumbling a piece of paper in her hand. Allison's hands were shaking. I pulled my lips in and looked at Isaac to see him gazing at Allison.

"She's okay. You can stop looking over there every five seconds." I mumbled out.

"I'm—I'm not—I want to make sure—"

"Just stop." I snapped out.

"Are you jealous?" Isaac asked, looking at me.

"_No_." I said, shifting in my seat.

I turned back to the easel. I raised my paintbrush and pressed down on the paper. I glanced down to see that my paper was on fire, a hole burning where I had my paintbrush. I dropped the paintbrush in surprise, scuttling backwards and knocking over the stool. Isaac shot to his feet and quickly blew the fire out. I let out a heaving breath as I stared at the paper, then my gaze flicked up to see Lydia and Allison staring at me, concerned. I shook my head and reset the stool, ripping off the burnt piece of paper.

The bell rang as I sat back down on the stool. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom, past my friends. I hurried out into the hall. I needed to tell Stiles. I spotted him and Scott coming out of History, going to Stiles' locker. I went over to them as Stiles talked.

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." Scott was saying.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures." Stiles scoffed as he tugged at his locker lock, "There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal."

"Yeah." Scott trailed off.

"Stiles, I really need to talk to you." I said, voice urgent.

Stiles wasn't paying attention to me. He was staring at his lock, blinking rapidly. I glanced up at Scott to see his eyes flash a bright red. I hit Stiles in the shoulder, knocking him out of his stupor. Stiles looked up to Scott, paling.

"Oh, dude, your eyes." Stiles said, getting Scott's attention.

"What about them?" Scott asked.

"They're starting to glow."

"Like the Alpha laser beams." I added, nodding as Scott paled.

"You mean like right now?"

"Yes, right now!" Stiles hissed out. I frantically looked around to see if anyone was noticing.

"Scott, stop." I hissed out, head flicking back as Scott's fangs came out.

"Stop it." Stiles urgently said. Scott started to pant as he shook his head.

"I can't-I can't control it." I swallowed and shared a look with Stiles. Stiles placed his hands on top of Scott's head, pushing his head down.

"All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on." Stiles turned Scott away, leading him to an empty classroom, "Keep your head down." He kept saying. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl staring at us. I stared at her for a moment before hurrying after my brother and best friend. I went in as Scott pushed desks out of the way, getting away from Stiles and I. We both took a step forward, trying to get to him as he growled.

"Get back. Get away from me."

"Scott, it's okay." Stiles assured Scott.

"Yeah, we've done this before." I added, blinking. Scott shook his head as he glanced at us.

"I don't know what's going to happen. Get back." He pushed further away from us and then turned, shoving his claws into his palms. I watched as he broke the skin, blood dripping from the skin. I pulled my lips in as Scott dropped to his knees, letting out a grunt as he became human again. I dropped my bag and went over to my friend, Stiles following.

"Pain makes you human." Scott whispered out as the two of us crouched in front of him.

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads." Stiles realized, "This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too." He looked at me, "For both of us. We're not just having nightmares. We're having dreams where we have to literally _scream_ ourselves awake." Stiles paused, looking at me. "And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up." That was new. I swallowed, and looked away from him.

"What do you mean?" I quietly asked, looking back at him,

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams." Stiles said, gaze flicking from me to Scott "More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order."

"Like even now?" Scott asked. Stiles glanced at the board behind us. He got to his feet and stared at the board. He swallowed, blinking as he tried to read the board.

"I can't read a thing." He softly said. I stood up as well, twisting my hands around.

"I—I have to tell you guys something." I softly said, getting Stiles' attention, "My—my magic is on the fritz. I don't know if it's the same for you, but lately, I can't focus. I can't reign my magic back in. I can't control it. Today, I melted my locker lock in my _hand_. I set a piece of paper on fire with a paintbrush. I—I can't control my own powers and it's gonna—it's gonna get worse." I stuttered out, miserably looking at Stiles. I was so desperate to get everything fixed.

"We're gonna figure this out." Scott said, getting to his feet. "Okay?" He asked, looking at me. He took a step closer to me, I took one back, remembering my dream. The bell rang, making us all jump. I grabbed my bag and went out of the classroom, going to my next class.

I went through the rest of my classes on auto-pilot. I was just concentrating on harnessing my magic, not setting anything on fire or blowing anything up. All the power I had scared me. And I was supposed to be excited, but I couldn't be, not with the fact that I could do some serious damage if I didn't concentrate on keeping it locked up.

Isaac and I didn't talk for the rest of the day. I saw him leave school after Allison and Lydia, following them somewhere. I fumed to myself as I pulled open the double doors, stomping outside. The sky instantly darkened as I walked to Stiles' Jeep. I looked up at the sky. Shit. I waved my hand in the air, dispelling the clouds. The sun came out again and I let out a breath of relief. I climbed into Stiles' Jeep as he got into the driver's side, starting it up.

"How much do you have on you?" He asked as he drove down the street. I dug into my bag for my wallet and pulled out two twenties and a ten.

"Fifty." I said, "You?"

"I have fifty." He said as he pulled into the florist's parking lot.

I pushed out of the Jeep and went into the shop with Stiles. The smell of different kinds of flowers assaulted me. I went over to a bouquet of pretty red ones, letting my fingers dance over the petals. The petals instantly shriveled up and I took a step back, withdrawing my hand. Stiles came up to me and quickly touched them. The petals brightened back up. I pulled my lips in and looked to Stiles, on the verge of tears. Stiles nodded at me, giving me a worried look before turning away. I kept my hands pressed to my chest as Stiles picked out a bouquet of purple and white flowers. He carried them up to the front and I gave him my fifty, standing at an arm's length. Stiles paid for the flowers and the vase. I let him carry it out to the Jeep, getting in the front seat. I stayed quiet, chewing on my bottom lip as I stared into the distance. Stiles clambered into the Jeep and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"No." I answered truthfully. Stiles stared at me and started up the Jeep. He pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, driving to the police station. I was quiet the entire way.

I had just killed a bouquet of flowers. I was killing things now. I didn't know what I was doing. I was scared out of my mind. Stiles was fine. Well, not _fine. _But his magic was fine. Isaac was gone, somewhere with Allison. I needed someone. But there wasn't anyone. I stared out the window as Stiles drove towards the station.

When we got to the police station, Stiles carried the flowers into the station, me trailing behind. We went into Dad's office, where Stiles set the flowers on the desk.

"You know, the last time we bought one of these to her grave was stolen the same day." Stiles mused to himself, "Hundred bucks down the drain." Dad didn't say anything.

"Hey, Dad?" Stiles asked. I peered over his desk to see him on the floor, papers sprawled out.

"Hi, what are you doing down there?" I asked, pulling down my lips.

"Working. And hey, if somebody wants the flowers that badly, they can have them. It's the gesture." Dad reminded us.

"You know, I think Mom would be okay with someone taking the flowers for someone else who needed the flowers. I mean, what's she gonna do with them?" I shrugged. Stiles tilted his head at that.

"Hey, Dad, what is all this?" Stiles asked as we went around the desk

"I've been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean." Dad said. Stiles picked up one of the folders.

"Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway." He read off.

"Kanima pile." Dad answered. Stiles dropped it in a pile of folders.

"Dad, you're not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural, are you?" I asked, flicking through the other folders.

"I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least a hundred cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself, _If I knew then what I know now_."

"Right, but are you sure you wanna go down that path?" Stiles asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Stiles and I shrugged. "There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head." Dad stood up, folder in his hand, "Eight years ago, I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best we could tell, the body of his had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes."

"You mean dragged and eaten?" Stiles corrected.

"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes." Dad handed the folder to Stiles. I peered over his shoulder at the case.

"So you're thinking bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack?" I asked, glancing up from the folder.

"Maybe."

"But coyotes, they scavenge, right? So, couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?" Stiles figured, looking at Dad.

"Absolutely. But guess what night the accident occurred on?" Dad asked, making us look back at the folder.

"The night of a full moon." Stiles said. I stared at the picture of the little girl as Dad nodded.

"Hey, Dad, where are all these going?" Stiles asked, looking up from the folder. I scanned the boxes, noticing a reoccurring name on the boxes

"Yeah, we, uh- We probably need to talk about that." Dad said, hands on his hips. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why do all these boxes have Dickhead's name on them?" I carefully asked.

"_Agent McCall_ has decided to conduct a case for impeachment." Dad answered, "My impeachment."

"What? Why?" Stiles and I both shouted out at the same time.

"The lack of resolution and ability to close cases." Dad said, almost like he was repeating what Dickhead told him. I rubbed my temples.

"This isn't fair." Stiles grumbled out. I was pissed.

"Can he _do _that?" I asked, throwing my hands up.

"Apparently so." Dad nodded at us. Stiles pulled his lips in and stomped his foot, hands on his hips.

"God, he's such—such a dickhead!" I cried out, stomping my foot. The lights above us crackled, bursting with electricity. Sparks flew, making us all look up. I swallowed as a sizzle went through the lights above us. I glanced down to see Dad looking at me, concerned.

"I'm fine." I said, "I'm fine."

"You are _so _far from fine." Stiles said, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I thought you had control." Dad carefully said.

"Dad, I'm fine." I simply said.

"I know you're upset, but you can't let this affect you."

"But it does, Dad." Stiles started.

"You can't let this affect you. Let me handle it, kids." Dad said. Stiles and I shared a look before nodding. I kicked my foot out and looked to the flowers.

"We should probably go give those to Mom." I said. Stiles nodded.

"I'll see you back at home." Dad said, "I'll be home late though, so don't wait up." We nodded at Dad before Stiles took the flowers and walked out of the office. I closed the door behind me and followed him to the Jeep.

We placed the flowers at Mom's grave, staying there for a couple minutes and talking to her before walking away. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and looked to Stiles. He was silent, hands in his jacket pockets as we walked the path. I turned back and faced front, keeping to myself.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"About what?" Stiles asked, looking at me, "Cause there's so many things we're dealing with right now."

"About Dad's…thing."

"Impeachment." Stiles said the word, "You can say it, Grace."

"I don't want to." I sighed out.

"We'll be fine." Stiles nodded at me, "We can't worry about that right now when we're literally losing our minds."

"We're just teenagers." I whispered out, "I wanna be dealing with colleges and prom not trying to figure out if this is real or not."

"We have to figure out how to do both." Stiles rolled his head back to look at me.

"It'll make one _hellofa _college essay." I said. Stiles cracked a smile at that.

"_How We Lost Our Minds Together." _Stiles said, making a motion with his hand.

"Perfect." I laughed out, glancing at him. Stiles let out a little laugh before failing silent. I screwed my face up as I kicked a loose stone on the path.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, the light making me cringe. It was a text from Isaac.

_Do you want me to come over tonight? _

I paused, thinking about it for a second. I didn't want another nightmare like I had last night. I always felt safe in his arms. Yes, I still had nightmares, but Isaac usually woke me up before they got too bad. I needed him.

_Yes. _

_I'll be over in twenty. Have to talk to you about something. _

I felt my stomach drop at that. But I pushed away the feeling. I wasn't going to get upset over that. Lots of people said they we had to talk but nothing ever came out of it. I wasn't going to be nervous. Not tonight.

Stiles and I exited the graveyard and got in the Jeep, driving home. Stiles went up to his room to work on homework. I waited downstairs for Isaac to come in. And when he did, he looked worried. I instantly tensed up as he led me to my room.

"Isaac, what is it?" I asked, making him look at me. He turned and twisted his hands together. Then he launched into a story about how he was in the woods with Allison and Lydia and Allison almost shot an arrow through Lydia's head. I felt my eyebrows raise at that.

"Right at her head?" I asked, perching myself on my desk chair.

"Almost right through it. And she keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her aunt. Whatever's happening to you guys is getting worse. If I hadn't been there, then Lydia would be dead." Isaac said, standing in front of me.

"What _were_ you doing there?" I asked. Isaac raised his eyebrows at the question.

"I—was—uh, making sure Allison was okay."

"You've been doing _a lot_ of that lately." I said, standing up.

"Right, well, I just want to make sure she's okay."

"You've said that." I screwed up my face, "About a thousand times."

"Oh." Isaac said.

"Do you like Allison?" I bluntly asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?" Isaac asked, blanching.

"You heard me. You have your werewolf hearing." I stared at Isaac.

"I—I mean, yeah, I like her."

"Do you _like _like her?" I asked, rolling forward on my toes.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing!" I innocently said, "It's just that it seems like you've been spending a lot more time with her making sure she's okay than with me."

"And? I'm her emotional tether."

"And I'm you _girlfriend_." I snapped back. I stared at him, "Do you even care about me?" I quietly asked.

"Of course—Of course I care about you, Grace. Why would I be here if I didn't?"

"Oh, I don't know cause you feel guilty about last night?" I asked. Isaac stared at me.

"You really think that?"

"Yep." I nodded at him. Isaac stared at me some more, eyes never leaving my face. He slowly shook his head.

"Isaac, I'm over here _losing my goddamn mind _and you're with Allison." I quietly said, "You're always making sure _she's _okay, while I'm sitting right next to you, _cracking_. My magic is going haywire—I—I killed a bouquet of flowers today!" I cried out, "And I—I couldn't bring them back to life!" Isaac was quiet, "I need you, Isaac." I pleaded, "I need you. I needed you last night and you…weren't…there." I seethed out, "I need to know I can trust you."

"You can!" He shouted, stepping towards me. I stepped back.

"Can I?" I quietly asked, squinting my eyebrows at him. I stepped forward, gripping his wrist, pressing down on his pulse point, "Serious question, Isaac." I kept my eyes on him, "Would you rather be here with me as I lose my mind or with Allison?" I asked. Isaac stared at me for a moment before taking his wrist back. I stepped back.

"That's what I thought." I quietly said.

* * *

**Welcome to Season 3B! I decided to split up episode one into two chapters as you can see. I can not ****_wait_**** to write this season and I'm so excited you've decided to continue with me. I hope you enjoy this ride I have planned out and I hope to keep you on your toes! I appreciate every review and message so please don't hesitate! **

**Don't forget to check out my profile page to see a link to some pretty awesome things people have made and some other cool surprises! **

**Thank you all and I'll see you soon! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Often when one is asleep, there is something in consciousness which declares that what then presents itself is but a dream"- Aristotle _

The bell was ringing right as I slid into class. I shook my head and went to my seat, slumping down in it. Stiles came hurrying in a mere two seconds later. His seat was taken by some girl. I watched him go up to her, telling her it was his seat. I felt my brow furrow as the girl signed something back to him. I caught the sign for _door_. Shaking my head, I leaned forward in my seat, opening my textbook.

Then I noticed it got eerily quiet. I paused, stopping myself from flipping another page as I looked around. Stiles caught my gaze and raised an eyebrow. I looked to the front to see Finstock just _standing _there.

"This is weird." I mumbled to myself. Wait. Why was I in Finstock's class? I didn't have him till later.

"Hey, uh, Coach. I thought I was in the wrong class for a second." Stiles said, leaning forward in his seat. Coach didn't answer, just started signing. I felt my brow furrow as I made a face. I was in the wrong class.

"Okay, I don't actually know sign language." Stiles said, shifting in his seat. I caught the sign for _door _again. "Actually I didn't even know you knew sign language." Stiles made a face as he shifted in his seat.

"Yeah, or that we even had it as an elective." I said, straightening up and swallowing nervously. Stiles turned around at the sound of my voice. I looked at Stiles. Something was wrong. We didn't even have Finstock's class together. I felt my brow furrow as I closed my book. Stiles turned around front again, foot tapping on the ground. Everyone else remained as still as statues. And just as quiet. This was beginning to freak me out. I had to get out of here.

"Well, this has been good. I'm gonna, uh, head out." Stiles said, gathering his stuff. I followed suit, slinging my bag around my shoulder and standing up. I walked past Finstock who was still signing the same message. I tried not to touch him as I skittered in front of him. Stiles didn't say anything to me as I walked up to him. I looked over my shoulder before we went out the door.

Suddenly everyone started signing the same message. I tugged on Stiles' flannel, making him turn. Everyone was signing. There were blank looks on their faces. I was freaking out. The room was getting too small. I started to frantically blink as the rest of the class kept signing. I felt my throat close up and Stiles was backing up, blinking just as fast as he tried to regain his breathing. Oh my God I was having a panic attack. I stumbled back, hitting the wall as Stiles lost his balance, his arms waving wildly to regain balance. I was trying to regain my breathing, but it felt like someone was sitting on my chest. I swallowed as a shrill whistle echoed through my head.

"Ms. Stilinski!" I jolted upward and frantically looked around, letting out a noise. Stiles was nowhere to be found. I wasn't in Finstock's classroom. I was in Mr. Yukimura's class. I was in History.

"I'm sorry? What?" I asked, tapping my pen on my desk. I felt my chest rapidly rise and fall as I tried to regain my breathing. It was a dream. I was only dreaming. I took in a shaky breath.

"I asked you a question." Mr. Yukimura said, standing with his hands clasped in front of him. I felt my stomach drop. A titter of laughter went through the class. I swallowed. It was just a dream.

"Oh, I'm sorry, uh, what was the question?" I asked, shifting in my seat.

"It was, _When were the dates of World War Two?_" Mr. Yukimura asked again. I licked my lips and stared at the teacher before my eyes darted to Lydia.

"I—I'm sorry. I—I don't know." I stuttered out, foot anxiously tapping against the floor. Mr. Yukimura looked at me for a moment before turning away.

"Anyone else?" He asked out to the class. I slumped down in my seat. I shoved my hand through my hair as my panic attack faded with the notion that it wasn't real. I looked at Lydia, who had a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second." I reassured her.

"G, you weren't asleep." Lydia seriously said. I felt my brow furrow.

Lydia motioned to my notebook that was sitting on my desk. I glanced down to see that I had written _WAKE UP_ in all caps all over the page. I had made almost like a pattern out of the words and had written it upside and in weird places. I frantically shut my book and put my arms over it. I looked down, fidgeting with my pen. I didn't look at Lydia, or anyone for the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and went for the door only to be stopped by a, "Ms. Stilinski, can I speak with you for a moment?"

I pulled my lips in and kicked my foot out, nodding as I spun around. I walked back up to Mr. Yukimura's desk and stood in front of it. He finished erasing the board and turned to me, brushing his hands off.

"I've read your file, Grace. You are an exceptionally bright student. Two dates shouldn't be hard for you to remember."

"I know. I'm sorry, I've just—"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Grace." Mr. Yukimura held up a hand. I stopped, pulling my lips in.

"I understand." I nodded.

"Don't let it happen again." Mr. Yukimura said.

"I won't." I promised, nodding, "I'm sorry." I lamely added.

"Have you met my daughter, Kira, yet?" Mr. Yukimura casually asked.

"Uh, no, sir, can't say I have." I shook my head. Usually I could spot the new girl in an instant, but my mind had been focused on other things, like my sanity.

"She's been looking for some friends." Mr. Yukimura continued.

"Oh! Oh, well, she shouldn't have a problem making some. I'm sure she's nice." I said, giving him an easy smile.

"Would you mind reaching out to her?"

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself, "Oh, I don't really think—"

"I could give you detention for not paying attention in class." Mr. Yukimura cut me off. I was taken aback.

"Uh, can you do that?" I asked, making a face. Mr. Yukimura raised an eyebrow at me. I blanched, "Make friends with your daughter? Sure, why not!" I made a face. Mr. Yukimura smiled at me.

"Good." He nodded at me. I blinked at him before turning away and hurrying out of the class. I had just been blackmailed into befriending the new girl. By her _dad_. I wondered to myself how wacked up she was if she needed her dad to be telling people to be friends with her. I shuddered and made a disgusted noise before hurrying down the hall.

I spotted Stiles' plaid flannel weaving through the crowd. I caught up with him, getting his attention. He was blinking furiously at me.

"This is real." I said, nodding at him, "But what happened in class back there, wasn't." I said, looking over my shoulder.

"You _were _there." Stiles realized. I nodded.

"Panic attack and everything." I sighed out.

"God, we gotta figure this out." I nodded in agreement.

"Oh! On a slightly happier note, I was just coerced to make friends with Yukimura's daughter or else I'm gonna get detention." I chirped out. Stiles gave me a look. "Yeah." I sighed out.

"That's weird." Stiles blinked at me.

"Tell me about it." I shook my head as we walked across the quad, getting to the table where Scott and Lydia were already settled. I sat down next to Scott, Stiles on my other side. I looked at Lydia, who raised a brow.

"Stiles, let me see your notebook for a second." Lydia held out her hand. Stiles gave her a weird look but handed over the notebook. Lydia flipped through the pages before coming upon a page filled with _Wake Up _written all over the paper. She glanced up at me, sliding the book over. I pulled my History notebook out and turned to the page where I had written the same thing.

"They're the same." I whispered out.

"Exactly the same." Stiles mumbled in agreement. The patterns, the way the words were written, all of it was the same. I looked at Stiles before slamming my book closed and propping myself on my elbow.

"So, where are Isaac and Allison?" I casually asked.

"Haven't you spoken to Isaac?" Scott asked, looking at me.

"Uh, no. No, I haven't." I said, coughing and sitting up straighter. Stiles gave me a knowing look. I avoided his look, focusing on my notebook cover.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Just got into a little argument last night." I airily said.

"Concerning him and Allison." Lydia guessed, propping her hands under her chin. I licked my lips and didn't answer, giving the table exactly the answer they needed.

"Hey, sorry." Allison said, getting my attention. She slid onto the bench next to Lydia. Isaac loped around, sitting on the end of the bench next to Allison. I glanced at him, meeting his eyes before letting my eyes dart away. Stiles sighed and leaned forward.

"It happened again." Stiles said. "Grace and I both had this—this dream where Finstock was signing something. A message."

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added.

"And is setting things on fire with her hand." I continued.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison finished.

"They're all locked up because they're _insane_." Isaac answered, looking around the table. I made a face at him.

"Ha." Stiles dryly said, "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer." Isaac leaned forward, "So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, I'm still milking that." Isaac nodded at Stiles. I gave him the death glare until I heard a cheery,

"Hi." I looked over to see the girl from the hallway the other day, "Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about." She continued. I frantically looked at Stiles, who furrowed his brows.

"And I think I…actually might know what you're… talking about." All of us stayed silent, "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called _Bardo_. It literally means _in-between state_. The state between life and death." She cheerily explained. I shared a look with Lydia, who clasped her hands in front of her face. And I saw the _Lydia Martin look _come out.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked, using her _I'm the Queen Bee _voice.

"Kira." Scott spoke up, making us all turn, "She's in our History class." He said as if to answer our unasked question of _How the hell do you know that? _

I raised my eyebrows at the name. So _this _was Yukimura's daughter. I turned back to her as Lydia opened her mouth again.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?"

"Either, I guess." Kira took that as an invitation to sit down, sitting next to Stiles on the edge of the bench, "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac repeated, "And what are those?"

"Like demons." Kira sunnily said as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Demons." Stiles nodded, "Why not?" He finished, looking at me. Fantastic, just another supernatural being to add to the ever growing list.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked.

"Death." Kira simply said, "You die."

"Oh, great." I mused, making a face. I pulled down my lips and nodded. "That's—that's great." Kira just smiled at us as she opened her backpack, pulling out her brown bag lunch. I shared a glance with Stiles, who gave me look, urging me to say something to Kira.

"Uh, well, on that _slightly _depressing note, I don't think we've been introduced." I said, leaning forward to look at Kira, "I'm Grace Stilinski." I said, giving her a tight smile. She gave me a perky smile back. Oh, God, this girl scared me.

The rest of my friends introduced themselves and soon Kira was cheerily talking along with us about school. I twirled my pen between my fingers, stealing glances at Isaac the entire period. He caught me once and I looked away.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone stood up and Scott went with Kira, walking to their next class. Lydia, Allison and Stiles all shared a class. The three of them left, leaving me and Isaac. I swallowed and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

Isaac and I hadn't spoken all day. Last night, he left without a word. I had pulled that stupid pulse point thing to figure out if he was telling the truth. When he didn't answer, I knew. I knew he wanted to be with Allison. I knew he didn't want to be with me. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. But I knew that I put him in a difficult position. And I shouldn't have done that. I needed to apologize.

"Isaac." I said, grabbing his arm. He turned to look at me.

"What?" He snapped out. I pulled my lips in and swallowed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out. "I'm sorry for last night." Isaac looked at me for a moment before looking away. He didn't say anything. I nodded.

"I guess I deserve that." I softly said, swallowing again. "I'll see you around." I said, walking past him. I felt tears spring up and I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Wait, Grace." Isaac came up to me. I didn't turn around, but paused. "Are you okay?"

"No—no, I'm not." I whispered out, "And you know that." My hands were shaking as I kept my head down. "I don't want to make you choose, Isaac."

"You aren't."

"Yes, yes I am. God and I hate myself for it." I gave a desperate laugh as I turned around to look at him, "I love you, Isaac. I will _always _love you." I said, voice cracking. "And you know what kills me? You know what _physically pains me?_" Isaac didn't say anything, "That you can't remember any of us." I softly finished, "That you can't remember our first date, or our first kiss or—or when you made me feel like everything was finally working. That the puzzle pieces were fitting together." I was freely crying now.

"Isaac, _I love you_." I fiercely said, "But you—you're not my Isaac. Not anymore. You're different."

"How?" Isaac asked, voice breaking a bit, "How am I different?"

"You don't look at me the way you used to. You don't kiss me the way you used to. And lately, I feel like I'm just a burden for you. Like—Like you feel like you have to take care of me. And I know you don't want to. I wouldn't want to take care of me either." I said, staring at him.

"What are you doing, Grace?"

"I don't know!" I cried out, crying harder, "I don't know what I'm doing, Isaac. All I know is that I'm crying in the middle of the quad, looking crazier than usual, I-I'm torn, Isaac. I want to let you go, but the selfish part of me wants to pull you closer. I _know _you love Allison, Isaac. I know. And it _kills me_ to see you look at her like you used to look at me." Isaac took in a breath and looked away from me, jaw clicking.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Isaac softly asked.

"I don't _want to_." I said through my tears, "Don't make me."

"How?" Isaac asked, turning his face to look at me.

"Just tell me you love me." I desperately said, "Tell me this is just another part of my whole losing my mind thing. Tell me that I'm just imagining these looks between Allison and you. Tell me this is a dream!" I cried out, voice hitting an octave.

"I can't." Isaac said, shaking his head, "I can't, Grace. I wish I could, but I can't."

I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my sobs. I shook my head and took a step back as Isaac reached out to me. I kept shaking my head as I felt my chest close up. I was crying harder. Isaac still had his hand out to me, pleading for me to come back. I turned, head still shaking, entire body shaking as I ran across the quad. I ran down the empty hall, tears flowing. I had to get out of school. Had to get as far away from Isaac as possible.

I turned a corner and ran straight into someone. I bounced back as his hands placed themselves on my shoulders. I blinked, wiping my eyes as I let out a, "S—sorry."

"Gracie?" It was Scott. I looked up at him. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. I'm—I'm not crying." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Scott gave me a look. I gave him a perky smile. Or at least, I tried. Stiles came out of the classroom moments later, stopping when he saw me.

"Gracie?" He asked, coming up to us, "What happened? Did you have another episode?"

"What? No." I rolled my eyes again, "I'm _fine_. Seriously, guys." I gave them both another perky smile. Inside, I was dying.

"We were going to go talk to someone who probably knows what's happening." Scott slowly said, hands leaving my shoulders.

"Deaton." Stiles clarified, as if I didn't already guess.

"Perfect." I quipped, nodding at the boys. Just the thing I needed; something to get me off campus and we were going to someone who might be able to help fix us.

I was quiet the entire drive. Stiles knew something was up, but he wasn't breaching the perimeter. I picked at the edge of my sweater, replaying my conversation with Isaac over and over in my head. The way I left things made it seem like we were broken up. And I didn't want that. I really didn't. But I had to. I had to break up with him.

_You okay? _Stiles' voice echoed in my head.

_No. _I sent back _I don't want to talk about it right now. _I added.

"Okay, well, maybe we can talk about what the sign language was in that dream." Stiles said aloud.

"Right, well, I saw the motion for _door_." I explained, making the motion. "But that's all I got." Stiles sighed.

"Deaton better have some answers." He sighed out.

"He always has something cryptic to say." I agreed as Stiles pulled into the parking lot of the clinic. I pushed out of the Jeep as Scott came up to us on his bike. The three of us went into Deaton's office, he was waiting for us. Stiles retold the dream sequence to Deaton, explaining how both of us were in the same dream, but didn't speak to each other. Deaton carefully listened before leading us to the back, talking as he went.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you both."

"Well, how do we tell our subconscious to use a language that we actually know?" Stiles asked.

"Okay, I know some sign language." I defended myself, putting up a hand.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like?" Deaton asked, ignoring me. "The placement and movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked, surprised.

"I know a little." Deaton nodded, "Let me give it a shot."

"Okay, the first one was like this." Stiles motioned with his hand.

"That's _when._"

"Then there was this, twice."

"I said it was door." I piped up. Deaton looked at me and nodded.

"Grace is right. That is door."

"And this in between it." Stiles made the final motion.

"That's it?" Deaton asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." Stiles sighed out. Deaton looked at the three of us before answering.

"When is a door not a door?"

"When is a door not a door?" Stiles asked, confused.

"When it's ajar." I mumbled out at the same time as Scott.

"You're kidding me." Stiles flailed, looking at me, "A riddle? Our subconscious wants to tell us a riddle?"

"Not necessarily." Deaton stopped Stiles from freaking out. "When the four of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of superconsciousness. You essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton explained.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"The door's still open?" Scott added, brow furrowing.

"Ajar." Deaton corrected us.

"A door….into our _minds_?" Stiles slowly said. I felt my eyes water up again and forced myself to blink back the tears. There was a door open to our minds, something that was letting everything come in and use us.

"I did tell you it was risky." Deaton shrugged. I stared at him, jaw clicking.

"What do we do about it?" Scott asked.

"Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton slowly said.

"Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look." Stiles brandished a finger at Deaton, "That's the _we know exactly what's wrong with you, but we have no idea how to fix it_ look." Stiles said. I stared at Deaton some more, urging him to tell us what the hell was wrong with us.

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible." I felt my stomach drop.

"How?" I asked, voice cracking a bit, "How do we close the door?" I seriously asked.

"Find an anchor." Deaton replied, "Something that will keep you tied in real life. Something to keep you focused." I pulled in my lips and glanced to Stiles. I saw him swallow and look at Scott, who nodded at Deaton.

"Okay." He seriously said, "Okay, we'll do it."

"Thank you." I softly said, nodding at Deaton. He nodded back as we turned around, walking out of the clinic.

It was dark outside and a bit chilly. I started to open my mouth to tell the boys what happened at school, when a pair of headlights came up to us. I held up a hand as the car door opened and out stepped Dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I'm here because I could use some help." Dad said, hands on his hips, "Actually your help." He looked to Scott.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue." Dad explained.

"But what if it was a werewolf?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught." Dad seriously said.

"Okay." Scott nodded, "Uh, we'll help you tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Dad nodded at Scott, "See you kids at home." And with that, Dad got into his car and drove away. I turned my hips to look at the boys.

"Guess we're doing a B and E tomorrow." Stiles sighed out. Scott nodded.

"I'll see you then." Scott said as a way of saying goodbye.

_We aren't going to tell him? _I sent to Stiles. Stiles looked at me and then shook his head.

_Not yet. _He said. I nodded and swallowed, kicking a loose stone with my shoe. I walked over to the Jeep and climbed in. Stiles started up the Jeep and maneuvered it out onto the street, heading towards home.

When we got home, I went up to my room and started to research the thing, Bardo, that Kira was talking about earlier that day. I weeded through the articles about restaurants and people on Twitter before getting to a seemingly reliable website. It seemed Kira was right on point with the whole 'in-between' thing. It was the stage right before death. Which was slightly terrifying. The website linked me to another page about something called, Dzogchen, a type of mediation. I scrolled down, eyes catching on _Reality vs. Dreams. _I bit down on my thumbnail and started to read.

The paragraph talked about how in Dzogchen the perceived reality is considered to be unreal. All appearances perceived during the whole life of an individual through all senses, including sounds, smells, tastes and tactile sensations in their totality are like a big dream. The article claimed that on careful examination the dream of life and regular nightly dreams are not very different, and that in their essential nature there is no difference between them.

I kept reading. I read that the non-essential difference between the dreaming state and the ordinary waking experience is that the latter is more concrete and linked, attached, while the dreaming is slightly detached. There is a correspondence between the states of sleep and dream and our experiences when we die. After experiences in an intermediate state, which was stated as bardo, an individual comes out of it, a new karmic illusion is created and another existence begins.

I scrolled down, blinking as I read. This was all too real. I felt my stomach tie up as I continued with the article. It said that one aim of dream practice is to realize during a dream that one is dreaming. Then you can control your dream. You can twist it and bend it to how you want it to go. You can wake yourself up.

If I could figure out how to control my dreams, I could wake myself up. I could fix my problem by myself. I could do this. I had to do this.

I shut down my laptop and got ready for bed. I lay there, on my back, staring at my ceiling. I couldn't go to sleep. I kept fidgeting. I tangled my fingers in my sheets. I let out a slow breath. I could do this. I just needed to go to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes, flattening my fingers against my sheets. Then there was a knock on my window. I let out a breath and sat up. I flicked on my nightside lamp and went over to the window. Isaac's face stared back at me. I felt my breath catch and stumbled back.

_Can I come in? _He mouthed out. I licked my lips and looked around before unlocking the window, letting him in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Isaac stared at me for a moment.

"Why are you in your pjs?" He asked.

"I was going to bed." I slowly said, looking around.

"Oh." Isaac lifted his chin a bit, "Uh, it's like eight."

"I know." I simply said.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing, it was just something stupid." I waved my hand in the air. I leaned on my foot, popping my hip out, "Can I help you with something?"

"Listen, I know you want to hear certain things and I know you want things to be the same like they were before Kali took my memories, but it's not. It's never gonna be the same, Grace." I swallowed and looked away, "I still care about you, Grace. I'm not just going to desert you right now. You aren't a burden. You're my friend."

"Friend." I repeated the word back to him. Isaac paused.

"Grace, I hardly know you."

"What!?" I cried out, "You know me!"

"Apparently, not like I used to!" Isaac shouted back. I paused at that.

Then I took in a breath. I turned away from him and walked a few steps away. I stared at the wall in front of me, a picture of me and Isaac from the summer hanging in a frame on my peach cloud colored walls. I dropped my arms and spun around, taking two quick strides towards him. I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my mouth against his lips. I pressed down, pushing all my love, all my passion, everything I had to offer into the kiss. I started to cry as I slowly broke away. Isaac's eyes were closed as I stared at his face.

"Tell me you felt something." I whispered. Isaac's eyes fluttered open, the bright blue staring at me, piercing my soul. I felt my lower lip tremble as he didn't say anything.

"What happened?" I asked, voice cracking, "We were okay." I sobbed out, "We were good."

"No, no, Gracie, we weren't."

"_Don't. Don't _call me Gracie." I said, brandishing a finger, "No. You don't get to call me that."

Isaac took a step towards me. I took one back, finger still pointed at him. I was shaking. He reached out to me, pleading.

"God, I'm so stupid." I whispered out, crying.

"You aren't stupid." Isaac softly said.

"Get out." I softly said, not even knowing if he could hear me. But he did.

"What?" He asked, voice just as soft.

"I said get out." I desperately said, "Please, Isaac. Please just leave."

"I don't want to. I'm your friend, Grace, I'm gonna help you."

"I can't be friends right now. I can't." I whimpered, voice shaking. "So, please—just…get…out."

"At least let me stay tonight. I don't want you to have nightmares." Isaac said.

"Too late." I whispered, lifting my chin slightly. Isaac didn't have a response to that. I gave a sad scoff and looked away from Isaac.

"Just go. Just go take care of Allison. Go be with her."

"But I wanna be with you—"

"No! You don't!" I screeched out, "You don't! Not like you want to be with her!" I was sounding crazy, but that was just it. I was crazy.

"I still want to be here!" Isaac shouted back at me.

"Stop! Stop lying! It's making me feel worse!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" I screamed out.

I shot up in bed, screaming. I felt someone's arms around me, tugging me down. I still screamed. I was screaming as the figure flipped me onto my side, pulling me into his torso. My screams turned to sobs. Gut wrenching sobs. I kicked against the figure, trying to get him to let me go.

"Grace. Grace." It was Isaac. I frantically looked up at him, breathing heavily. What was happening?

"Grace. Grace, calm down." He softly said, smoothing my hair down.

"Wha—What?" I breathed out as Isaac cuddled me. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. I was trying to get you out of it, but I couldn't." Isaac said, "Seemed like a pretty bad one." I rubbed my face. I was so confused. I swallowed and looked around my room. It looked the same. I blinked at looked at Isaac.

"We were fighting." I said, "I—I kissed you and you said that you didn't feel anything." Isaac gave me a look and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked at him.

"What are you—what are you doing here?"

"I came over to talk to you about what happened today at lunch." Isaac said, "I'm not leaving you. You're my friend, Grace. And I can't let my friends get hurt."

"Emotionally or physically?" I asked.

"Both." Isaac softly said. I nodded.

"So we're friends." I summed up.

"Do…do you not remember our conversation?" He asked, brow furrowing. I slowly shook my head. I was confused.

"What did we talk about?" I asked.

"Us." Isaac seriously said.

"Oh." I paused, "There's not an _us _is there?"

"Not romantically." Isaac shifted in the bed, "I said I wanted us to be friends. I wanted to start over. Start as friends again. You cried."

"I've been doing a lot of that lately." I sighed, twisting my fingers together. Isaac gave me a small smile.

"I still care about you. And every time I'm here, the nightmares aren't as bad."

"Except for tonight." I sighed out, shoving a hand through my hair. I looked over to the clock, it was six in the morning. God, I didn't remember any of what Isaac was talking about. I closed my eyes and turned to him.

"You should probably go." I softly said, "Before my dad wakes up."

"Right." Isaac nodded and sat up in bed. "I'll see you around, Grace." He said, kissing my forehead before climbing out of bed and pulling on his shoes. I gave him a small smile as he opened the window and disappeared. When he was gone, I swallowed and looked around my room. I didn't remember a conversation. A conversation that I apparently had. God, this was getting worse.

I threw my covers off, not going back to sleep obviously, and grabbed my towel and shower stuff. I went into the bathroom and started to take my shower. I stayed in the water a few minutes longer than usual, letting the warmness unknot everything in my back. When I was done, I turned off the water and got out, wrapping myself in a towel and my hair in another towel. I dabbed on my face cream and started to brush my teeth.

Suddenly the door swung open. I screamed as the toothbrush fell out of my mouth. Stiles screamed along with me, surprise written across his face. "What is on your face!?" He cried out as I screamed,

"Stiles!" I stomped my foot, "Don't you know how to knock?! Get out! Get out!" I pointed at the door with my toothbrush.

Stiles covered his eyes and quickly backed out of the bathroom, fumbling with the doorknob as he tried to shut the door. After the door closed, I sighed and leaned my hands on the sink, before washing off the skin cream and drying my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room, dressing myself and brushing out my hair. I grabbed my stack of index cards I had made up during my study period and went back out into the hall. I raised my hand to knock on Stiles' door and shuffled the cards. The door swung open to reveal Stiles standing there.

"What?" He asked. I held up a flashcard, "Grace, what are you doing?"

"Read it." I said, lifting my chin.

"What? Why?"

"Just read it." I pressed.

"Cat." Stiles dryly said. I flipped it around seeing the nicely printed word. I picked another one up.

"What is this?" Stiles asked.

"You said you can't read in dreams, right?" I asked, "Well, in order to convince you that _this _is real life, you're gonna tell me what this says." I quipped. Stiles blinked at me before huffing out and looking at the card.

"Ghost." Stiles read off. I flipped it around, nodding to myself.

"Very good." I grinned at him. "Every morning." I sang out.

"Hey, Gracie." Stiles called me back. "I—I heard you screaming last night." He lamely said. I pulled my lips in.

"Yeah." I softly said.

"C'mon, kids. Let's get going." Dad said as he came around the corner. I looked at Stiles and tapped my fists together before following Dad down the hall and down the stairs.

I got into Stiles' Jeep and we went to pick Scott up. Then we went over to the Tate house. Stiles parked the Jeep a few meters away from the house and we walked the rest of the way. We were all quiet, mulling over our own problems.

When we got to the house, Stiles led us around the back. We walked up the back porch, stepping over the rat trap on the way. Stiles slowly opened the door that led to Malia's room. The door started squeaking. I grimaced as Stiles stopped. Then he continued to slowly push it open. Another squeak. I closed my eyes and pulled my lips in. Then he gave up, skittering through the doorway, me and Scott following. Stiles quickly shut the door as I went around the room, looking at the little girl's things. I picked up a shirt and handed it to Scott. He shook his head and put it back down, then grabbed a teddy bear.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott mumbled.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked. I heard a low growl and looked up. A Rottweiler was standing in front of us, growling.

"Dog." I answered, stomach dropping. Stiles and Scott both let out a whimper. Stiles stuck the toy horse he was holding under his jacket. I stared at the dog.

"Hi, puppy." Stiles cooed out and then "Get rid of it." Stiles said through gritted teeth.

"Me?" Scott asked.

"Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha." None of us were moving.

"I can't. I don't have control."

"Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something." Stiles hissed out. Scott looked at us before stepping forward.

"Nice doggy." He cooed. I rolled my eyes. And at that the dog started to bark. I frantically looked at Stiles as the dog continued to bark. Scott and Stiles were holding onto each other. I tapped my fingers against my thigh. Then we heard a

"Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" And the dog fell silent. It looked at us for a moment before trotting away. I let out a sigh of relief. Stiles went over to the dresser and handed Scott a book.

"Here. Try that." I went over to the dresser and looked at all the things the little girl had on her dresser; necklaces, bracelets, pictures.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"All I'm getting is that dog." Scott sighed out. I stared at the picture in the frame, nudging Stiles. Stiles squinted at it before taking his phone of out his pocket and took a picture of the picture. I looked at him, biting my lip before Scott opened the back door, leading us out of the house.

We met up with Dad on one of the side roads. He was leaning on the side of his cruiser, waiting for us. Scott spoke up first,

"I'm sorry. I tried as hard as I could. If it wasn't so long ago, I might have been able to do it." Scott explained.

"It's okay. It was a long shot." Dad sighed out, hands in his pockets, "In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking." I gave him a small smile as Dad looked at us.

"Thanks for trying, all right?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded as Dad patted Scott's shoulder and then got into his cruiser.

"See you at home." He said in parting, Stiles and I gave a wave and Dad drove off. Stiles and I watched him disappear before turning back to Scott.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now." Stiles sighed out, hands in his jacket pockets.

"Why is it so important now?"

"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff." Stiles explained.

"What do you mean, _still Sheriff_?" Scott asked. Stiles and I shared a look.

"Uh, Dickhead—he's—he's trying to impeach our dad." I said, kicking at the ground.

"Are you _serious_?" Scott cried out.

"Yep." I nodded, looking up at him.

"He—he can't do that!"

"But he can." I sighed out.

"No. No he isn't getting away with this. He's not _firing _your dad." Scott brandished a finger at the two of us, "I'm not letting him do this." He seriously said. Stiles and I shared a look. Scott was fuming, walking away from us before taking off into a run. We watched him go. Then I glanced at Stiles and pulled the passenger side door open, getting in.

"So what happened last night?" Stiles asked as he drove towards home.

"I was having a nightmare." I simply said.

"Yeah, no shit Snapple." Stiles snapped out, "About what?"

"Isaac." I softly said. Stiles glanced at me, then back towards the road.

"What happened with you two?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." I truthfully said, "One moment we were fine and the next I'm waking up, screaming my head off and he's there telling me there's not an _us_ anymore."

"Not an _us_?" Stiles repeated. I twisted my fingers together. "So you two broke up?"

"I don't know." I repeated myself.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, I don't know!" I cried out, voice desperate, "I can't remember! There's—there's just this void." I paused, "But Isaac's saying we settled things between us and I can't remember a single detail of it!" I swallowed and looked to Stiles.

"You weren't in my dream this time. That's why I thought it was real." I desperately said. Stiles took in a shaky breath.

"I know what we can do." He said, a sense of finality in his voice.

Stiles parked the Jeep and led me inside the house, upstairs to his room. He woke up his laptop and flipped it around to show me the exact page I was on last night.

"We can try to control our dreams." Stiles seriously said. I nodded.

"We have to make it so we have the same dream." I said, going over to his dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out the sleeping pills.

"Let's do this." I said.

"No, no I—I can't—don't want to use drugs." Stiles said, coming up to me and taking the pill bottle, "It'll affect us in the worst way. We just want it to be like normal. I don't want to force these dreams."

"Okay." I nodded, "All right. Let me go get changed."

I hurried to my room and pulled on my pjs and went back to Stiles' room to see he was already changed. He was on his bed, getting comfortable. I grabbed a pillow and bent down to set up a little bed for myself when there was a knock on the door. I turned as Scott stepped into the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stiles asked, sitting up.

"We're gonna go out and find a body." Scott said, motioning to us.

"A dead body?" I asked.

"No, a body of work." Scott looked at me like I was stupid, "Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up, "Just trying to be optimistic." I pulled down my lips as Scott flicked his flashlight on.

"Let's go."

And fifteen minutes later, I found myself traipsing through the woods, following behind Scott and Stiles. I teetered on the log as Stiles and Scott bounded through the shallow stream.

"You know, if our dad's right, that means- there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said as we walked.

"I know."

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." Stiles said, making a motion. I gave him a look.

"Yeah. Me either." Scott sighed, "Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore."

A coyote's howl echoed through the woods, making Stiles jump. He clutched onto Scott, making him drop his phone into a puddle.

"Sorry, buddy." Stiles grimaced as Scott groaned.

"I hate coyotes so much." Stiles continued, "They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal."

Scott reached down to pick up his phone, rubbing the screen off, "It still works." He said, impressed. I looked up to see Stiles staring at something over the hill.

"Let me see the flashlight." Stiles said. Then he went down the hill, Scott and I following.

"I think we found it." I mused, staring at the overturned car that was lying in the middle of the dried up ravine.

"Uh- Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." Stiles mused to himself, letting the flashlight scan the wreckage.

"Look at this." He said, pointing the flashlight at the claw marks, "See those?"

"Animal claws would be closer together, right?" I softly asked as Stiles dragged his fingers over the marks.

"A lot closer." Scott nodded.

"Then it was a werewolf." I sighed out.

"So, our dad was right." Stiles kept looking at the car. He peered inside.

"Oh, Stiles, don't." I pleaded, "Don't go in the car."

"Do you see that?" Stiles asked, shining the light in the car. "What is that?" He reached inside and grabbed the thing, pulling it out. It was a baby doll. It was the same baby doll from the picture. Stiles held it in his hand, staring at it.

_I'm hungry._

I screamed so loud, and high that I could be mistaken for Lydia. I jumped into Scott's arms. Scott caught me as Stiles dropped the doll. He was on the ground, panting heavily.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack." He seriously said, looking at the two of us. I slowly got out of Scott's arms, brushing myself off. Scott looked out past the car, seeing something. Then I heard a growl.

"Hey, guys. Please tell me you see that." Scott nervously said. I looked over to where he was looking and felt my stomach tie up. A pair of glowing eyes stared back at us.

"I see it." Stiles and I both said at the same time. And at that, Scott ran off, going after the glowing eyes.

"Wait, hey, Scott!" Stiles cried out.

"Scott, wait!" I shouted after him, the two of us going after our friend. But it was too late; Scott was gone.

* * *

**And that's episode one! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope some of you caught some season one parallels I threw in there as well! I love all the follows and favorites I have gotten. And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed: a. Paper. heaRt, 19irene96, FAITH-TRUST-TACOBELL, CandyCaneKisses101, Shadow-wolf78, poorxbrokexcollegexkid, Britt, courtneyXwolf725, MoonlightWolf16, dearlyfantastical5511, Simone140089, princess-snow510, Jay, Bethisafan77, niamheternal, XLostinWonderlandX314, Guest, and rain!**

**I know how bad it is to ask for reviews, but if you liked a certain part, hated another part, cried at something else, please PLEASE please don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Also, XLostinWonderlandX314 gave me a song suggestion for Isaac/Grace during 3B; Say Something by A Great Big World. And I think that fits those two perfectly! **

**Thank you so much, everyone, seriously from the bottom of my heart. It means a lot that you guys are seriously so interested in this story. I get so giddy when a review or a follow/favorite comes in. So thank you. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed the flashlight from Stiles' hand, scanning the forest. Scott was gone. I swallowed and went around the car, starting into the forest. Stiles followed behind me as we trampled through the woods. I started to pick up pace as I went.

"Where'd he go?" I asked as Stiles caught up with me.

"Like I have a clue!" Stiles shouted out. I whipped my head around, trying to look through the trees.

"Great. A coyote's on the loose and we're stranded." I huffed out.

"Woah, woah, wait." Stiles put an arm out to stop me. He grabbed the flashlight from my hands, directing it towards something.

"Look at that." He whispered.

I felt my brow furrow as I started up the trail. I extended my palm, trying to get an orb of light. The light flickered in my palm before zapping me. I seethed in pain, shaking out my hand. Stiles looked at me, but didn't comment. I blew out a breath as I climbed up the hill.

"It's a cave." I whispered out as we got to the opening.

"No, it's a den." Stiles said, letting the light travel into the den. I stepped inside, bracing my hand on the wall. There was Malia's jacket and scarf from the photo. I looked around.

"We have to show Scott." I said, looking over my shoulder at Stiles. Stiles looked at me, pointing the flashlight.

"We have to _find _Scott first." He said. I sighed and walked out of the cave. I hurried down the hill and surveyed the dark forest before looking at Stiles.

The two of us started sprinting through the woods, trying to find Scott. I called out his name once or twice, but it wasn't helping. We got deeper and deeper into the woods, but still stayed on the trail as we went. Tree branches scraped my legs as Stiles waved the flashlight around. I whirled around, trying to find my bearings. We went around a corner just to run into someone.

"Woah!" I yelled out as Stiles yelled.

"Woah, woah! Hey!" Scott. It was Scott. I let out a sigh of relief as Scott held his hands in front of his face, trying to block the light.

"Oh, hey." Stiles said, lowering the flashlight. "I think I found something."

"_We _found something." I corrected him.

"So did I." Scott nodded.

"Tell us on the way." Stiles said, nodding back. We started back through the woods, getting to the den as Scott told us about Malia. He had seen her, her eyes glowed blue when his did. So she was sort of a werecoyote. We came upon the den and Stiles went in, Scott going after. I crouched in front of the opening; it would be too crowded with three people.

"It's a coyote den." Stiles explained.

"Werecoyote." I told Scott.

"You see this?" He picked up Malia's jacket, "This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo."

"We shouldn't be in here." Scott quietly said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, placing the jacket down.

"She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere."

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?" I asked, making Scott look over at me.

"I don't know." Scott shook his head.

"Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?" Stiles asked, shifting his weight.

"Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back." Scott admitted.

"The door's still open." Stiles sighed.

"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league." Scott said.

"And more in my dad's." Stiles realized. He turned to look at me. "Call Dad." I nodded and stood up, taking my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Dad's number and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Dad? I think you might want to come check this out." I said, walking a bit away from the cave.

"What is it?"

"Uh, it has to do with Malia." I answered, scratching my temple.

I glanced up to see the trees shift. Their branches twisted and curved. I let my eyes go down to the center where I saw a figure standing in the middle of it, arms extended, palms facing up. I felt my eyes widen as I took a step forward. The wind howled and I watched as the figure clenched her hands into fists. I took another step, letting my phone drop from my ear as I walked down the trail. I went up closer to the girl. Then my breath caught in my throat. It was me. I swallowed and scuttled back, tripping over a root and falling on my ass. The other me pushed her hands forward and my head whipped to the side as I watched the branches go straight into Stiles.

"NO!" I screamed out, voice breaking as Stiles coughed up blood.

"Grace? Graaaaace. Gracie!" Dad's voice came over the phone. I snapped to attention. I blinked, the vision gone. I blew out a slow breath and shakily got to my feet.

"Sorry. Sorry, I—I dropped my phone." I lied. "What did you say?"

"Where are you?" Dad asked. I gave him the location and he said he would be right over. I hung up as Scott and Stiles came out of the cave.

"He's on his way." I said, giving them both a tight smile.

Minutes later, the three of us were standing next to Dad's police car as he went up into the cave, deputies following.

"So what happened?" Stiles asked, "Like why do you think all of this happened?"

"Because of a car crash." I said as if Stiles was stupid.

"But was she bit before or after the car accident?" Stiles asked. I paused at that, thinking to myself. The car accident was on a full moon, that's what the report said, so it very well may be because Malia didn't know how to control the shift. She shifted, caused the crash and killed her sister and mother in the process. That poor girl.

We stood in silence as Dad inspected the cave, coming out with one of Malia's blankets. He came back down the hill and over to us. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're sure it was her?" Dad asked.

"I looked her right in the eyes." Scott seriously said, "And they glowed just like mine."

"It makes sense, Dad." Stiles pressed.

"But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right?"

"Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet." Stiles said.

"Wait, wait, wait." I held up my hand, "It was a full moon that night and if she _did_ change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened." I paused, "_Horrible_ things could've happened."

"Ripping, shredding, tearing things." Stiles emphasized, moving his hands.

"Which is probably what caused the accident. Think about it, Dad, all right." Dad looked doubtful, "They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies."

"Except for Malia." I added.

"She blames herself, all right? Goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote." Stiles further explained, reading my mind. I shrugged and looked at Dad.

"That makes sense." He said after a moment. Stiles and I let out a sigh of relief.

"In a Chinese _folktale_!" Dad continued. I flinched back.

"Wow, okay." I pulled my lips down and rocked back.

"Guys, this is this is _insane_." Dad hissed out, "I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I _especially_ don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this." Dad said, looking at each one of us. Stiles and I shared a look before nodding. I glanced over to Scott to see him staring at something off in the distance.

"Scott? Scott!"

"Sorry." Scott snapped to attention, shaking his head, "What did you say?" Dad opened his mouth and glanced over Scott's shoulder, seeing another cop car pull up.

"Oh, hell." He grumbled out. I turned to see Dickhead get out of the car and someone I assumed to be Mr. Tate following.

"Mr. Tate." Dad greeted the man. The man caught sight of Malia's blanket, "Mr. Tate?" Dad asked.

"It's hers." Mr. Tate whispered out, taking the blanket from Dad's hand.

"All right, wait here." Dickhead instructed. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Dad." Scott started.

"I'll talk to you in a minute." Dickhead snapped out, "I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late." Scott didn't say anything, "Show me where you found that, Sheriff." Dickhead commanded. Dad sighed as Dickhead pushed by him, stalking up the trail. Tate walked a little ways away from us, staring at the blanket. I turned to Scott, forming a little circle.

"So why didn't she turn back?" I asked.

"Maybe she can't." Stiles suggested, shoving his hands under his armpits. I screwed my mouth to the side as the two men came back down the hill. Dad instructed the two of us to go back home and get some rest. We obliged, not wanting to start anything in front of Dickhead.

When we got home, I got changed back into my pjs. Stiles knocked on my door as I pulled on my shorts. "Yeah?" I asked, letting him come in.

"Do you still wanna..." Stiles trailed off. He was talking about the dream controlling.

"Oh, uh, sure. Yeah." I nodded and climbed into bed. Stiles nodded to himself before backing out of the room.

"Code word: Wolfsbane." Stiles reminded me. It was our code for when I wanted Stiles to wake us up. I nodded.

"We can do this." I said, pulling my covers over my legs. Stiles scratched his head.

"Yeah, I hope so." He softly said before shutting my door. I settled back against my pillows, getting comfortable. I couldn't even keep my eyes open, I was so tired.

_Ready? _I heard Stiles' voice echo.

_Yeah. _ I replied back. And then my eyes closed.

I woke up, choking back a startled gasp as my eyes flashed open. I uncurled my fist from the sheets and slowly sat up. I was in my room. I pushed the covers off and stepped out of bed. My bare feet padded against the floor as I slowly walked towards the door. My hand was shaking as I reached out and grabbed the doorknob. The door opened and I stepped into the hall.

Then I heard the music. I felt my brow furrow as I looked around myself, I was in the middle of the gym. Lights were strung up, the place was decorated to the tens. I spun around, scanning the crowd, I saw Isaac and Allison dancing together, Lydia and Scott were near each other, but there was no sign of Stiles. I looked down at myself to see that I was still dressed in my pjs. That's when the laughter started.

I whirled around as everyone started to laugh. I backed up, stumbling over myself as they continued to laugh. I was crying, shaking my head. Where was Stiles?

I took another step back, hitting something hard. I slowly turned to see the Nematon behind me. I swallowed and stared at the trunk for a moment before looking up. The laughter had stopped. Everyone was stone quiet, frozen in place. My head whipped around as I tried to locate Stiles. I looked back over the Nematon to see Stiles' back.

"Stiles!" I cried out. Stiles whirled around.

"Grace!" His voice broke as I started to cry.

"Wol—Wolfs-bane!" I stuttered out, moving around the trunk. "Wolfsbane! Please, wolfsbane!" Stiles grabbed me in his arms, but then a shock went through him, making him flinch back.

I stared at him, eyes wide as my hands shook. A strong wind went through the gym, making everything move. I couldn't control myself. Stiles came back up to me, but as soon as he got a step away, he fell to his knees clutching his head in pain.

"Stop!" He cried out.

"I can't!" I yelled back, desperate.

"Grace, control-control the d-dream." He stuttered out as he rolled on his side. "GRACE!" He shrieked at me. I closed my fist, trying to stop the magic. Stiles let out a huge breath of relief as he let his hands drop from his head. He shakily got to his feet and started towards me.

"Come on, wake up." I whispered to myself. Stiles rubbed his temple. "Stiles, wake us up." I demanded. Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing. He opened his eyes and stared at me. _Wake up. _

"You can do this, Stiles." I urged, "Come on, wake us up."

"I—I can't." Stiles softly said. A burst of flames involuntarily came out of my hand. I scuttled back as another came out.

"Wake up." I commanded myself. Nothing. Maybe this was real. But it couldn't be. My magic was out of control. That only happened in dreams. I squeezed my eyes shut, and clenched my fists.

When I reopened them, I was in my bed. Stiles was gone. I swallowed and rolled over onto my back. "Hey." I heard someone say. Scott. I propped myself on my elbows as Scott climbed onto my bed.

"Hi?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Scott leaned forward and pressed his lips against my shoulder, trailing kisses up onto my neck. I pulled away.

"What—what are you doing?" I asked. Scott gave me an easy smile.

"WAKE UP!" He suddenly screamed, making me jump.

I shot up in bed, hands clutching around my sheets. I was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my face. I took in another deep breath as I tried to calm myself. Then I felt something warm beneath me. I got out of bed and tugged my sheets back, looking at the giant wet spot in the middle of my bed. Great.

My door slammed open, Stiles bracing himself on the doorframe. His chest was rising and falling as he slumped against the doorframe.

"Never—again." He whispered out. I shook my head, agreeing with him. I grabbed the corner of my sheet and ripped off the stained sheet. Stiles came over to the bed.

"What'd you do?" He asked as I bundled up the sheet.

"Pissed the bed." I grumbled out, "Guess that's a new way to wake myself up." I sardonically said. Stiles crinkled up his nose. "God, I'm so done with this." I sighed out, pushing by him and tossing my stained sheets into the laundry chute. I looked at the clock. It was almost six in the morning. At least I was consistent.

"I'm going to go shower." I said, grabbing my towel. Stiles nodded and blinked at me as I went out of my room and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stripped down, testing the water before getting in. I let the water wash away the remains of the dream.

Why did I dream about Scott kissing my shoulder? Actually, why did I dream about Scott at all? I had never dreamed about Scott. Well, except for that time where I woke up screaming bloody murder. This was all too confusing and I didn't like it one bit. I needed to find an anchor. I was losing every bit of my sanity.

After my shower, I dressed myself and Stiles drove us to the school. We discussed the dream, not in full detail, but apparently we separated ourselves. That freaked me out. I liked having Stiles in my dreams because then I knew that it actually _was _a dream.

I showed Stiles his flashcard for the morning, but he just blinked at it and shook his head. I sighed and looked at the word; _Analysis_. I shoved the card back into my front pocket of my bag and pushed out of the Jeep. We met up with Scott on the way to school. I couldn't even look at him; I was so embarrassed.

Allison met us in Mr. Yukimura's class. I didn't have him until later, but Scott and Stiles both had class. My class was next door with Lydia; another English class. Stiles recounted the events of the night as he pulled up the coordinates for the den.

"Here's where we found the den." Stiles said, flashing his phone towards Allison, "It's right in the middle of the hiking trails." Stiles explained.

"Well, that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes." Allison explained, gaze locked on Stiles.

"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles asked.

"They tip-toe." Allison said. Stiles let that turn over in his mind and he seemed amazed by that fact. The bell rang, signaling that our time was up.

"I got to go, but send me the pinned location." Allison said, hurrying away. I narrowed my eyes at her retreating back. We still hadn't talked about the whole Isaac and her thing. I didn't want to either.

"All right. English calls." I said, turning to face the boys, "I will meet you after class and we can go from there."

"Okay." Scott said as I backed up a few steps. I saluted the boys and hurried out of the room, getting into my classroom a spilt second before the second bell rang.

I sat down in the first empty seat I saw, a little ways from Lydia. I tapped my pen against the desk as Mrs. Patch started talking about the reading from last night. I felt something click inside me and the chalkboard behind Mrs. Patch cracked. I widened my eyes as she whirled around. Then the lights started to flicker. No. Not here. Not now. I frantically tried to compose myself as a strong gust of wind made everything shake. I felt myself starting to blink rapidly as my chest contracted. I slipped out of my desk, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Grace?" I heard Lydia ask. I shakily got to my feet, still blinking rapidly. My lungs were closing up. I couldn't breathe.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse." Lydia said, grabbing my shoulders.

She reached down and picked up my bag, slinging it around her shoulder and guiding me out of the classroom as the room shook. I passed by a bookshelf and all the books came flying out at random. My eyesight was going fuzzy. I blinked again as Lydia led me down the hall. I pulled out of her grasp and stumbled down the stairs, going into the girls' bathroom. I pushed off of the doorframe, the world shifting and flexing as I ran into the opposing wall. My balance was off as I stumbled my way over to the sinks. My hands were shaking, my entire body was shaking.

"Grace, look at me, G." Lydia was saying, but her voice bounced around me, "Is this a panic attack?"

"It's a dream." I managed out, "It's a dream. This is just a dream." My breath caught in my throat as I stumbled. I gripped the sink with both hands

"No, it's not. This is real. You're here. You're here with me." Lydia trilled out, trying to calm me down. I was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down my face as I took in breath after breath.

"Okay, um what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" Lydia cried out, frantic.

"You—you can't read—in dreams." I managed out, looking to Lydia. Lydia dropped her bag and grabbed the first book out of it. She flipped open to a random page and held it out to me.

"Read it." She commanded. The words were fuzzy on the page. I blinked, trying to get them in focus, "Come on, Grace, read it." Lydia's voice was serious. I blinked again, still trying to regain my breath.

"_More- strange than true. I-I never may believe these antique fables nor these fairy toys. Lovers- and mad-madmen have such seething brains, such shaping fantasies-that apprehend more than cool reason ever comprehends. The lunatic-the lover, and the poet are of imagination all compact." _I managed out.

"See? It's real. This is real." Lydia said, shutting the book. I caught sight of the title; _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _Ironic. I let out a breath and slipped down off the sink, sliding down the wall. I was crying as I let my legs extend.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered out. Lydia crouched down in front of me.

"We'll figure it out." Lydia said, voice promising, "You're gonna be all right."

"God, I'm so pathetic." I whispered out.

"You aren't pathetic." Lydia automatically said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I wiped under my eyes with my hands, wiping away the tears.

"I've cried more times in these past few weeks than I ever have." I said. Lydia gave me a small smile.

"It's okay to break down once in a while."

"No, not for me." I said, shaking my head, "I don't cry."

"Oh, I know." Lydia chuckled. I tried not to smile at her.

"I can't control my magic, Lydia." I softly said, "I can't—I can't control anything."

"You're only human." Lydia reminded me. I rubbed the side of my face with my hand. And then I heard a growl.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, pushing up the wall.

Lydia stood up as well, looking over her shoulder. Another growl, then a smash. I shared a look with Lydia before running out into the hall just as Malia sprinted past me on all fours, still a coyote. I watched her go before looking up to see Scott and Kira running out of the locker room, Stiles behind them. I locked gaze with Stiles, who licked his lips and visibly swallowed. Kira was shaking as she looked at Lydia and I. I glanced to Scott, who took off running after Malia. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Dad, telling him about what happened. I went over the hallway and into Stiles' arms as he pressed my body against his chest.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just another _lovely_ panic attack." I mused, glancing up at him.

"Yeah, same." Stiles sighed out. I looked over to Kira.

"Are you all right?" I asked, trying to be nice.

Kira nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. I gave her a small smile as Lydia handed me my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and grabbed Stiles' hand, pulling him up the stairs. The front doors were pulled open as animal control walked down the hall. I pushed through the crowd of students, looking at Dad's back as he talked to a couple of students in gym clothes.

He turned to see us and walked towards us, talking as he went, "A couple of students said they saw it running across the field and back into the woods. Thank God, nobody got hurt." I was on Dad's left while Stiles was on Dad's left.

"What happens if she does hurt someone?" Stiles asked as we walked towards the locker room.

"Most likely they'll have to put it down."

"Put her down." I corrected. Dad looked at us.

"Dad, try not to forget there's a girl in there, one that you'll be killing." Stiles reminded him. Dad gave us a doubtful look. I sighed.

"Come on, you aren't back to not believing, are you?" Stiles asked. Dad stopped walking, turning to face us. I scuttled over to Stiles' side.

"You know what? I believe there are a lot of things I don't understand yet. But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible." Stiles kicked his foot out as I looked to the ground, "Now, are you one hundred percent sure that this is a girl and not an animal?"

"Yes." Stiles and I said together, voices both serious. I put my hands on my hips.

"Because Scott's sure." Stiles finished. Dad sighed and glanced down the hall. I followed his line of vision to see Scott standing at the end of the hall. Stiles turned his back to Scott and I heard him lowly whisper out

"Scott, you been listening?" I watched Scott nod his head once.

"All right, let's get this figured out." Dad said. Stiles turned back around, "Come on."

We led him down to the locker room where Kira was sitting with her dad. Dad got his deputies and started to search the place. I went over to where Scott and Stiles were. Stiles was going through his bag, which Malia ripped open with her claws. I watched Kira and her dad talk, I could hear their conversation from where I was standing.

"Dad, seriously, I'm okay." Kira was saying.

"Why were you not headed to lunch like everyone else?" Mr. Yukimura asked, being all fatherly.

"They left their bags." Kira simply said, hugging her own bag to her chest, "I was just trying to do something nice. You do something nice and you make friends." She paused and glanced over to me, "Or so I've heard." I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. I took a breath and looked down at Scott, who gave me a small smile.

"Yo, guys." Stiles' voice got my attention. I turned, pushing off the wall. "I think I know what she was looking for." He pulled the baby doll out of the bag. I let out a huff.

"You took the doll from the car?" Scott exasperatedly asked.

"Yeah, I thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent." Stiles explained.

"Where did you get that?" I heard a man asked. I turned to see Tate stalking over to us. He ripped the doll from Stiles' hands, "Where did you find this?" He snapped out, "It belonged to my daughter."

"Sorry." Stiles lamely said. Dad came over to intervene, gently pushing us back.

"Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what but you can't be here." Dad said, placing a hand on Tate's side, urging him to step back. Then he paused. Dad pushed aside Tate's jacket and my eyes widened at the sight of a loaded gun.

"I have a permit." Tate explained,

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit." Dad seriously said, "You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now." Dad pushed Tate back, using a bit more force.

"You-You find that animal. You find that _thing_." Tate bit out before stalking off down the hall. Scott, Stiles and I shared a look.

"We need help." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know who can." Scott said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and walking off. Stiles and I looked at each other for a moment before going after him.

Twenty minutes later, I found myself standing at the end of a metal table, Isaac standing across from me. Stiles was next to me on one side, Scott on the other. Three vials were placed out in the middle as Deaton walked into the room. Scott put his phone down as Deaton started talking.

"Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot." Deaton ended up next to Scott.

"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott replied back.

"She used to be." Isaac corrected him.

"She can do it." Scott was sure of Allison, I could tell.

"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac added.

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles asked, pointing a finger at Isaac, "Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's sixty-five degrees out." Stiles bit out. Yeah, you could say he was still a little pissed at Isaac for breaking up with me. I glared at Isaac as he crossed his arms over his chest and clicked his jaw.

"Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for _eight_ years?"

"I can do it." Scott said, nodding.

"You can?" I asked, looking at him as my brow furrowed.

"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school?"

"Clearly." I said, raising my eyebrows for a moment.

"In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery." Scott explained.

"This is a werecoyote, Scott." Deaton spoke up, "Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you."

"That's why you called Derek, first." Stiles realized.

"Yeah, I could try it on my own." Scott sighed out, "But right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf."

"We need a real Alpha." Stiles said. Scott glanced at him, "You know what I mean. An Alpha who can-do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going." Stiles motioned with his hands. "You know, get it—

"Up?" I finished for him. Stiles nodded. Scott sighed.

"Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues." I snorted at that.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked.

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac said.

"Maybe the twins?" I suggested.

"They're not Alphas anymore." Deaton reminded us, "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them."

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott pointed out.

"Well, uh, actually, that's not, uh, totally true." Stiles said, giving a little sideways smile. Scott looked at us. I shrugged, letting my innocent face show.

* * *

**I hope you liked what I've done so far! You got a little Scott/Grace (a dream, I know, but still) Some crazy ass dreams, and some emotional!Grace. **

**You guys are seriously so fantastic, I can't even. All these follows and favorites like make my day. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed: Jay, Simone140089, Bethisafan77, XLostxinxWonderlandX314, Guest, Moose, courtneyXwolf725, poorxbrokexcollegexkid, niamheternal, FAITH-TRUST-TACOBELL, Shadow-wolf78, Guest, CandyCaneKisses101, princess-snow510, MessintheMirror (twice, cause you reviewed both), Mockingjay941, Guest, danielscarfmanxx, rain, Guest, Guest, Charlie Cheesecake, Guest, Guest, Guest and Dunn Batgirl! (omg) Guys, those reviews were absolutely all amazing and I can't believe you guys like this story so much. **

**I feel like the episodes are going to be split up into two chapters just because there's so much information and the chapters would be like really really long, if I didn't split them up. Tell me if you don't like that cause I can change that! **

**Also! I created a Stilinski Twin AU? The lovely shirosagi (who is writing her own story, Clear Nights, which you should all check out because it's pretty freaking awesome) made a really cool gifset which can be found on my profile page! Along with the AU fic, called 'We Must Be Killers.' It's just something for you to read while you wait for the next update, if you want to! I would appreciate your thoughts n that as well! **

**Thank you guys so much. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you hated or what you liked or really anything, cause I. Love. Reviews. They make me smile like a kid on Christmas. I love you all very much and I'll see you soon! (Longest A/N over. Sorry) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles pulled open the massive sliding door to Derek's apartment. I stepped in, seeing that the place was empty. Lydia pursed her lips as she stepped up next to me. She went down the stairs, leaving me with Stiles, Scott behind us.

"They said they'd meet us here." Lydia said, looking around the loft. Stiles and I went down the stairs, standing on either side of Lydia. I crossed my arms over my chest and opened my mouth to say something when all of a sudden I heard a grunt. I whirled around to see that the twins had Scott. They tossed him through the air, towards us. I pushed Lydia into Stiles' arms and Stiles pulled her to safety.

The twins smirked at each other before going for Scott. Scott barely had time to get to his feet when Aiden slammed his fist into Scott's jaw. I grimaced at that. The twins started beating the living shit out of Scott. They were using him like he was a punching bag and all I could do was watch.

At one point, Ethan grabbed Scott from behind, arms under his armpits and Aiden just started wailing on him. He punched Scott's gut, making him cry out. Scott just continued to take it, not able to get enough energy to fight back. And then Aiden slammed his fist across Scott's jaw, making Scott's head snap to the side. He fell to the ground, the twins looming over him.

"I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar." Scott groaned out.

"We are." Aiden snapped out.

"You do it by giving in. Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control." Ethan added, picking Scott up by scruff of his neck and placed him on his feet.

"Hey, you know, that's funny." Stiles piped up, motioning with his hands, "I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls." The twins glared at him, "But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better." Stiles bobbed his head as I rolled my eyes.

"That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott asked incredulously.

"You're afraid to turn." Aiden said, "We're gonna make you."

"You turn. Then you kick our asses." Ethan said as if it were the simplest thing in the entire world.

"And then you roar." Aiden whirled around, letting out an ear deafening roar, eyes flashing a bright blue.

"You don't think you can let go with us?" Ethan asked as Aiden came up behind Scott and shoved him towards Ethan.

"You think you're going to hurt us?" Aiden asked as Ethan caught Scott.

"Come on, McCall." He grunted out as he shoved Scott back to the center, "Give it your all. We can always heal."

Scott went for Ethan, but Ethan blocked his punch, shoving him back with ease. Aiden came up and punched Scott as Ethan talked,

"You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle!" Ethan yelled as Scott clutched his side, "You've got to be the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you're afraid of."

"That's what gives you power. It gives you strength." Aiden said. Scott went for Ethan again, but Ethan simply stepped to the side and then slammed his fist down on Scott's back, making him go down.

"Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy!" Aiden continued. Scott spit up blood. I closed my eyes and looked away as Stiles put a hand over his mouth.

"So long as you can control it." Ethan added.

"Sometimes control's a little overrated." Aiden shot back before kicking Scott while he was down. Scott let out a yelp of pain. I tapped my foot against the ground as I watched Scott groan in pain.

"You can do it, Scott." I whispered, "Fight back." Scott's eyes met mine for a moment before Aiden slammed his foot into Scott's side again.

"And what if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?" Scott asked, on his knees. Blood was staining his mouth and he was clutching his side.

"Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse." Ethan trailed off.

"You turn into Peter." Aiden finished, harshly spitting out the ex-Alpha's name.

Scott took in a breath and glanced at me again before pushing himself to his feet. I nodded at him, hands clasped in front of my face. Scott wiped his mouth and let out a war cry before running full force at Aiden. Aiden easily caught him and slammed Scott onto the desk. I watched as Aiden climbed up on top of Scott and locked Scott in between his legs.

Aiden slammed his fist against Scott's face. He did it again. And again. And again. I looked away on the fifth time, not wanting to see Scott like this. Stiles protectively put an arm around me as Aiden continued to smash his fist against Scott's face. All of a sudden it stopped.

"What? I thought we were helping him." I looked up to see Aiden standing on the ground next to Ethan.

"You help too much." Ethan seriously said. Then I looked to Scott to see him lying on the desk, blood pooling out of his mouth as he stared blankly up.

I slipped out of Stiles' grasp and slowly walked over to Scott. Scott let his head roll to the side as he spat out blood. His eyes hardened as he stared at us. Ethan and Aiden looked at us before stepping back. They turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving the four of us.

I went over to Scott and gently helped him to a sitting position. He leaned over and spat out more blood before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You okay?" I asked, looking at my friend. Scott looked over at me and nodded once. I gave him a small smile before helping him off of the table.

"Come on, big boy, let's go get you cleaned off." I said, letting him lean on me. I walked past Stiles and Lydia, who gave me small smiles. I helped Scott walk over to the kitchen area. I let him lean against the counter as I grabbed a paper towel. I soaked it and stood in front of him.

"You don't have to do this." Scott whispered out, voice hoarse.

"Yeah, I do." I said, "It's practically in the manual."

"What manual?"

"The best friend manual." I quipped, giving him a charming smile.

Scott let out a sad excuse for a chuckle at that and he grimaced. I dabbed at the blood around his mouth, wiping it up.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said, "Don't know what I would've done without you."

"Die. Probably." Scott easily replied back. I let out a laugh and bopped him on the nose with the paper towel.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mister Alpha."

"Did you just laugh?" Scott asked, amused.

"Maybe." I said, looking down. I was just level with his mouth and found myself staring at his lips as I wiped the blood away. Then I blinked, glancing up at his eyes instead. Scott gave me a wry smile as the last of the blood got rubbed away.

I stepped back and crumpled up the paper towel, tossing it in the trash can. I licked my lips and patted Scott's cheek. He grimaced for a moment before smiling a bit.

"That was horrible and I'm sorry." I simply said.

"You didn't know." Scott shook his head. I gave him a small smile and stepped back.

Scott pushed off the counter and tried to step around me. We did a little dance for a moment before both laughing and I stayed still, letting him go around me. I turned as he walked behind me, going back over to Lydia and Stiles. Stiles and Scott started talking. I went up next to Lydia and stood with my arms across my chest.

"So do you think you can do it?" Stiles asked.

"I can try." Scott seriously said, "We need to find her first."

"Back to the den?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. Stiles sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'll go home with Lydia, you two go and come back." I instructed. The boys nodded. Stiles kicked his foot out and spun around. Scott followed him out of the apartment, leaving me and Lydia. I sighed and twisted to look at the strawberry-blonde.

"Let's go." She said, motioning her head towards the door. I followed her out of the loft, closing the door behind me. I got into her Bug and let her drive to my house.

Lydia and I sat in my room. I had music playing from the sound dock. We had taken the extra leftovers from the fridge and were digging in as we looked over our English notes. The boys weren't back yet and Dad was still at the station, arguing with Dickhead about the case.

"Thank you." I said after a moment, "For today."

"You're my best friend, Grace. I'm gonna be there for you." Lydia said, patting my knee. I gave her a small smile, "And since I know everything now, I can actually help you." I licked my lips and glanced away from her.

"Yeah, about that." I softly said, "You don't actually know everything."

"If you tell me someone's a vampire, I'm walking out of here." Lydia seriously said. I snorted at that. Then I started to play with a loose thread on my pants.

"Grace, what is it?" Lydia asked, brow furrowing. I took in a breath.

"Okay, you need to know that I wanted to tell you. That I wanted to tell you everything, but—but—"

"You're starting to worry me."

"Jackson raped me." I blurted out. Lydia stopped, eyes going wide.

"What?" She whispered out. I looked away from her, ashamed in myself. Lydia didn't say anything for a few seconds before she leaned over and wrapped her arms around me. I felt the dam break and I started to cry. I sobbed against my friend's shirt as she tightly held me.

"I wanted to tell you, but he threatened me." I said, pulling back and wiping my eyes, "He said he—he would tell you that I wanted it. That I—I forced myself on him." Lydia looked like she was about to cry too. She looked away from me, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I loved him." Lydia softly said.

"I know." I coughed, "I know, Lydia, I know."

"I can't believe he did that."

"Me either." I shook my head, "But he did."

"I'm _so _sorry." Lydia's voice was hoarse, "I'm so sorry he did that. I'm sorry I didn't know. I—I should've known."

"No, no there was no way for you to know."

"You're my best friend!" Lydia trilled out, "I should know you like the back of my hand!" I pulled my lips in and looked away from Lydia.

"God, what am I gonna do?" I whispered out.

"About what?" Lydia huffed out.

"About everything." I looked back at Lydia, "I can't do this anymore."

"Yes." Lydia fiercely said, "Yes you can, because you're Grace Stilinski. You're a powerful witch, you're a badass, you really don't care what people think. You're my _best friend_." Lydia grabbed my hand, "And my best friend doesn't give up." She stared at me, green eyes piercing. I nodded.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lydia asked.

"Fight back." I whispered out.

"Exactly." Lydia said, "I'm sorry Jackson did what he did to you and I wish you told me sooner. I will always be on your side. It wasn't your fault. Okay?" Lydia asked. I nodded at her again, eyes filling with tears.

"Goddamnit!" I cried out, wiping my eyes, "I need to get control of my emotions. I need to stop being this blubbering mess! I need to get control." I huffed out. I heard the front door open and quickly scrambled off my bed and down the stairs to see Stiles and Scott coming in. Stiles was holding a ratty teddy bear in his hands.

"Why do you a have a teddy bear?" I asked.

"Tracking spell." Stiles said, "Come on, I need your help."

"No, I can't." I shook my head, "I can't control my magic, remember?" Stiles stared at me.

"An animal is harder to track, Grace. We need to find her path. We need to do this together." I swallowed and looked over my shoulder at Lydia.

"You can do it, Grace." Scott softly said. I looked over to him to see him nod once. I glanced at Stiles before letting out a sigh.

"All right. But you better have the fire extinguisher ready." I said, following him into the kitchen.

I grabbed a map from the dining room desk and placed it on the edge of the table. Stiles traced a horizontal line across his palm with a knife, letting his blood drip into a circle. He motioned for me. I hesitantly gave him my hand. The knife swiped across my palm and I turned it over, letting the blood drip onto the other spaces. The teddy bear was in the middle of the circle as the blood congealed into a solid ring. I swallowed and looked at Stiles before placing my uninjured hand over the edge of the circle. I concentrated, trying to make a spark. Nothing.

I sighed and shook out my hand. I tried again. Nothing. I let out a cry of frustration, stomping my foot. And then the knives flew out of their holder. Scott barely had time to dodge them as they slammed into the wall behind his head. Scott's eyes were wide as I pulled my hand back. I held it close to my chest as Lydia looked at me with wide eyes. Stiles licked his lips before shaking his hand out, letting a flame dance across his palm. I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath.

Stiles started to mumble the spell as he unfolded the map, "Grace, come on."

I took in a breath and grabbed the other side of the map, holding it over the flames. Then I muttered the incantation along with Stiles. I kept my eyes closed as we spoke.

"Guys." Lydia started. I opened my eyes to see a blue trail forming along the map.

"There she goes." Stiles said, extinguishing the flame with a swipe of his hand and flattening the map on the other side of the teddy bear. We watched as Malia followed the walking trail through the woods.

"She's sticking to the trails." I realized. "Just like Allison said."

"Then we go out tomorrow and check the trails." Scott said, "I have a lock on her scent and we can find her."

"And turn her back." Stiles added. Scott nodded.

"We'll split up. You and Lydia. I'll go with Grace and—"

"Isaac and Allison." I finished for him. Scott gave me a small smile before nodding. I blew out a breath.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow at the entrance to the preserve." Scott nodded. I gave him a small smile.

That night I spent tossing and turning in my sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep, I couldn't. I couldn't lose control. I needed to stay awake. And I managed. The sun came up and I quickly got dressed in a pair of tights under a pair of high waisted leather shorts, a crop top, with a flannel over it. I shoved my feet into a pair of boots. I paused, staring at my closet before grabbing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, just in case we found Malia in her human form.

I climbed into the passenger side of the Jeep and Stiles went to go pick up Lydia. We drove towards the preserve, going off road to get to the entrance. We all pulled up at the same time. I pushed out of the Jeep and went in front of it as Isaac and Allison came out of her car. Scott got off his dirt bike and took his helmet off. We all exchanged glances before Lydia spoke up.

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?"

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott explained.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac piped up.

_How did you date this kid? _Stiles' voice echoed. I shut my eyes and let out a breath as Stiles snapped at Isaac.

"And again with the not helping." I opened my eyes as Isaac looked at Stiles before glancing at me. I stared at him for a moment before looking away.

"Did you bring it?" Scott asked, looking to Allison. Allison paused for a moment before going to the trunk of her car. She popped the trunk open and took out a shotgun rifle. Scott nodded. Then his head flicked around, looking into the preserve.

"Grace, get on the bike." Scott said.

"Wait, what?" I asked as Scott tossed me his helmet. I quickly pulled it on as Scott got on the bike. I jumped on and wrapped my arms around Scott's waist just as he kickstarted the bike.

"Wait! Wait, wait!" Stiles called after us, but it was too late, Scott was already zooming off. I glanced over my shoulder to see Isaac running after us, Lydia and Stiles still standing by the cars. Allison was running after Isaac.

Scott skidded around a corner and I quickly looked down to see a bear trap set up. Why was there a bear trap? Scott took another corner and then grabbed onto his head. I heard a scream echoing through the woods. The bike started to wobble and then Scott lost control of it. I dove off the bike, rolling onto my side as Scott and the bike collided. I coughed as I hit the ground, yanking the helmet off of myself. I stared at the sky for a moment before getting up. I hurried over to Scott, helping him up.

"Take the bike. Okay? I'm faster on foot." Scott said. "Tap into Malia, find out where she's going."

"_How?_" I desperately asked, "I can't control my magic. I have no control over any of this." Scott grabbed me.

"Look at me, Grace, look at me." I looked him directly in his eyes, "Yes, you can. You can control your magic, your emotions, all of it. Because you're Grace. You didn't shed a tear when I broke your Easy Bake Oven, you took control. You took control of the situation and fixed it. You fix things, Grace. So… fix…_this_." Scott said, hands on my shoulders.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes before nodding. I felt sweat drip down my face and swiped a hand across my face before I reopened my eyes to see Scott staring at me. He stared at me for a moment before pressing his lips to my forehead.

Then in a flash, he was gone. I shook my head and swallowed, going over to the bike. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I propped the bike back up. Stiles' face appeared on the screen. I answered it.

"It wasn't Malia's doll." Stiles barreled over me, "It was her sister's."

"What?" I asked, pushing myself to a sitting position.

"Malia left it at the car for her sister. It's like bringing flowers to a grave."

"Oh my God. We stole the flowers." I realized.

"So, that's all she's trying to do. Bring the doll back to the grave, to the car wreck." Stiles said, "Got it? That's where she's headed. The car wreck."

"Yeah, yeah going now." I said.

I clicked off the call and started up the bike, racing through the forest. I maneuvered the bike through the woods, getting to the ravine. I ditched the bike and quickly ran down the hill just in time to see Scott and Malia facing off. Malia growled at him, scraping her paw back against the ground and snapping at him. And then Scott roared. He roared so loud I could feel everything shake. I could feel all of nature scurrying away. Nature pulled back. I could feel it in the bottoms of my feet. Nature was bowing down to Scott. And so was Malia.

"Yes!" I cried out, flailing around. I went around the car and threw my arms around Scott's stunned form, pressing him close to me.

"Grace, look." Scott whispered out.

I unwrapped my arms and looked over my shoulder. Lying there, completely naked, was a girl. _Malia_. I realized. I pushed away from Scott and got to my feet. Malia looked up at us, confused as she shook. She slowly sat up, looking around. There were leaves sticking out of her hair, dirt smeared all around her body. Scott got to his feet as Malia looked at herself. She flexed her fingers out as Scott's eyes went normal color again. I stripped my flannel off and took a step towards her. She scuttled back. I put my hands up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I promised.

I focused, sending a wave of calm towards the girl. She stopped shaking and started to relax. I did it. I couldn't help the grin on my face as I went over to Malia, wrapping my flannel around her shoulders. Malia instinctively went into my side, and I pulled her close, still sending waves of calm over her. I looked over to see Scott with this proud look on his face. He nodded at me as I held onto Malia.

"Malia. It's Malia, right?" I asked. Malia nodded. "Hi, I'm Grace." I said and Malia let out a sob.

"I'm human. I'm _human_. Is this real?" She asked, choking out a sob. I held up my hands, five fingers on both hands.

"Very." I said.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling her head from my body.

"You're okay. That's all that matters." I said, giving her a small smile. "Come on, let's get you a shower and some real clothes." I said, helping Malia to her feet. I buttoned up the flannel and pulled it down a bit. I stood in front of her as I led her past Scott. Scott lightly punched my shoulder as I walked by, making me roll my eyes.

After a nice hot shower, I lent some of my clothes to Malia. She was quiet the whole time. I think she was in some state of shock. Dad came up at one point, knocking on my door.

"There's someone who'd be very happy to see you again." Dad said, an easy smile on his face. Malia looked at me and I gave her an excited smile. We followed Dad out to his police car where Stiles was waiting. He fist tapped me as we went by.

I sat with Malia in the back seat of the car, holding her hand the entire drive back to the Tate house. Dad pulled into the drive and opened the door, letting Malia out.

"Wait, can—can Grace come with me?" She asked. I looked at Dad.

He tried to suppress a proud smile as he nodded. Malia took my hand and leaned on me as we walked up to the house. Dad put his Sheriff's coat around her as we got to the porch. He knocked on the door and Tate appeared.

Malia let out a strangled noise as she looked at her dad. Tate looked from Dad to Malia then back to Dad.

"Malia?" Tate asked.

Malia nodded, a happy smile breaking out on her features as she left my side and went into her dad's arms. Tate pressed his daughter close to him, running his hands through her hair as Malia cried. I let myself smile at the two as Dad pulled me over to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"You did good, kiddo." He murmured. I gave a small smile and looked over my shoulder, giving a thumbs up to Stiles. Stiles returned the gesture and gave me a proud smile before sitting back in the car. I turned back to see Malia turn out of her dad's grasp.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Her voice cracked. And then she threw her arms around me. I was startled by the hug, but quickly hugged her back. I couldn't stop smiling. I had fixed something. I had control.

The Tates were left to their very happy reunion and Dad drove Stiles and I back home. He walked us inside and hugged us both, telling us how proud he was of us. Then he continued by saying he had to get back to the station to figure stuff out with Dickhead. Stiles and I were left alone. I looked at Stiles and went into the living room, flopping on the couch. Stiles flopped down next to me, head in my lap.

"I can read again." He whispered out.

"Really?" I asked. Stiles nodded. I reached for a book sitting on the lampside table.

"Prove it." I said, handing him the book. Stiles sighed and flipped open to a random page.

"If then true lovers have been ever crossed. It stands as an edict in destiny. Then let us teach our trial patience. Because it is a customary cross as due to love as thoughts and dreams and sighs. Wishes and tears, poor fancy's followers." Stiles read off. I grinned at him as he shut the book.

"Huh, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_." Stiles commented on the cover.

"We're reading it in English." I snatched the book out of his hands. Stiles chuckled and let his hands fall onto his stomach.

"Scott told me about the woods." He said, "About how you calmed Malia down."

"Yeah—yeah I did." I said, brow furrowing. "Wait, actually." I pushed Stiles off of my lap and stood up.

I flipped my palm up to the ceiling, letting it be flat. I licked my lips and blinked. A ball of fire started to float above my palm. I grinned to myself as I closed my fist around it, extinguishing it. I looked up at Stiles, excited. Stiles grabbed a withering plant and placed it in front of me. I touched the leaves with my pointer finger, whispering to myself. The plants sprung up, green and healthy.

"Yes!" I cried out, fist pumping the air. "Oh thank God." Stiles gave me a proud smile as he hugged me. Nothing happened. I was okay.

"Looks like we've found our anchors." Stiles said letting go of me and loping into the kitchen. I fell back on the couch, letting out a small laugh of relief.

Stiles was right, we found our anchors. Scott's was his humanity. Allison's was her belief in the code. Stiles' was his critical thinking abilities. Mine, well, I guess mine was my control of my magic. Control of my emotions. Just a basic control. I wasn't complaining. At least I figured it out. And for once, everything seemed normal.

* * *

**We all know nothing is gonna stay this happy right? But for now, everything worked out. Yay! And we got some ACTUAL Scott/Grace feels! **

**As usual, thanks to all those who have followed/favorited! And many many thanks to those who have reviewed: XLostxinxWonderlandX314, poorxbrokexcollegexkid, Guest, princess-snow510, Guest, lenail125, fairegirl22, Janeiy, TheMadnessWithin13, gracieann, Jay, CandyCaneKisses101, Shadow-wolf78, karleenais (Dude, me too. Like always), Bigun03, and Bethisafan77! Holy crap, you guys are awesome! Keep it up! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

A knock on my door made me look over my shoulder as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I smirked at my brother, who was leaning against the doorframe. I stood up straight and grabbed my flashlight, turning it on under my chin.

"Boo." I simply said. Stiles laughed before pushing off the doorframe. I followed him out of my room, closing the door behind me.

It was Mischief Night. Well, technically Mischief Day. It was almost midnight. Which meant it was gonna officially be the night before Halloween. AKA my second favorite night besides actual Halloween itself.

Stiles and I had been sneaking out every year, pulling pranks with Scott. We would TP houses, egg them, your typical Mischief Night shenanigans. Except this year, we were specifically targeting Coach. I mean, it was his birthday. It was only fair. And besides, Coach lived for this sort of stuff. This year, we were going all out.

The Jeep was parked in the back lot and I went up to the lock that was wrapped around the double doors. Stiles kept watch as I felt the lock click in my hand. I yanked it off and shoved it in my jacket, pulling open the doors. Stiles handed me my flashlight and we took off down the hall, our laughter bouncing off the walls.

I slowed, stopping in front of Isaac's locker. I smirked to myself before grabbing out my container of shaving cream. I quickly undid the lock and popped the door open. I grinned to myself as I hooked the string around the latch, hooking up a pulley system. Then I wrapped the string around the shaving cream, making it so when Isaac would open his locker, the shaving cream would spray right into his face. I giggled to myself as I taped the can to the back of the locker, aiming it right so it would hit him directly.

"Grace!" Stiles hissed out. I slowly closed the locker door and hiked up my bag, running after my brother, laughing to myself.

"Sorry. Sorry." I laughed out. Stiles just shook his head, laughing to himself as we hurried down the stairs to the locker room. Stiles dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Scott, who hadn't shown up yet.

"Get your ass down here now." Stiles demanded as Scott picked up. He put the phone on speaker as we walked into the locker room. "We have a job to do."

"Dude, I'm already in bed." Scott easily said. "And aren't we getting a little old for this?"

"No." I scoffed as Stiles went,

"We do this for Coach."

"I thought we did this _to_ Coach." Scott laughed

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this." Stiles said as we went through the locker room, flashlights scanning the empty room.

"He lives for this stuff. He loves it." Stiles continued.

"But it's the middle of the night." Scott complained. I rolled my eyes as we got to the locker that we had set stuff up in during the school day. I held Stiles' flashlight as he popped the door open.

"Twelve fifteen, actually. Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night-Day." Stiles pulled out a drill, revving it up once before handing it to me, "And, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday." He continued as he got out his tools. I held onto the drill, revving it a bit for myself.

"So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two –" Stiles and I both turned around to see Scott standing there, eyes glowing red and looking like the murderous Alpha he was supposed to be. I screamed as Stiles flailed back into the locker.

"One." Scott easily said, a smirk peeking out as his eyes dulled down

"I hate you." Stiles squeaked out as I pressed a hand to my chest. I tried to regain my breathing as Scott helped Stiles up.

"You're ridiculous. And I hate you." I said, shoving the Alpha. Scott just chuckled.

"Let's go." Stiles said, motioning to Coach's office. I revved the drill again and followed the boys into the office.

I plugged my iPod into the speakers and pressed play on the song _Uk Warriors_. The boys got to work. I took the drill and went under Coach's chair. I spotted a bottle of rum under the desk. I grinned to myself, taking it out. I popped up and waved the bottle in front of the boys. Stiles grabbed it and unscrewed it. He took a gulp and handed it to Scott, who did a shot. I took it back, swallowing some before going back under the chair. I placed the drill in the screws and just loosened them enough so that when Coach sat down, the chair would collapse. I picked my head back up and helped Stiles rig up the desk. I placed the cable under the desk. I drilled a small hole on the underside, letting the cable drop through. Stiles placed the gift on top of the hold as I hooked the cable around the edges of the desk, carefully tugging it around. I handed it off to Scott, who took it and went up and rigged it up around the other side. I undid the screws in the desk, dropping them in the small box Stiles had set up. We made it look like a present, irony.

Pushing myself out from under the desk, I grabbed the bottle of rum and took another swig, dancing around the room as I went over to the bookcase. Stiles and Scott were hooking up the cable to the chalkboard. I loosened the screws from the bookcase so it would fall just when it needed to.

"Hey, Grace, could you get this?" Stiles asked, motioning to the pictures, "We gotta figure someway so these can fall too. But he can't see the cable."

"Just put a timer on it." I said, shrugging, "Like make it so when he lifts the box, everything falls." I waved my hands around each other before placing them against the inspirational posters.

"There."

"It'll fall?" Scott asked.

"It'll fall." I nodded at him. Scott grinned at me. I raised my eyebrows as I took another swig of the rum. Stiles and Scott stepped back to look at their handiwork. I handed the bottle to Stiles.

"One last thing." I said, going to the chalkboard.

"Be careful." Stiles cautioned. I nodded. I picked up a piece of chalk and wrote _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COACH! _ Before writing _Shut it! _underneath it. Then I stepped back around the desk, there was a present and everything.

"Happy birthday, Coach." Stiles mumbled. I fist tapped Scott before grabbing my iPod and backpack. We headed out the door, shutting off the lights behind us.

We disbanded outside of the school, each going our separate ways. I could barely sleep that night; I felt like a kid on Christmas Eve. I needed to go to guidance in the morning and switch out of my later class with Coach to get into the morning one. I needed to see his face. Or hear him at least.

So the next morning, I pushed out of the Jeep, talking to Stiles about it when I spotted the twins standing in front of Scott. Stiles and I shared a look before heading up to them.

"No, just to talk." Ethan said.

"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles said, as we came up to the three of them. I raised my eyebrows at the two before realizing something.

"You need a pack." Ethan looked at me

"We need an Alpha." Aiden clarified.

"Yeah…." Stiles trailed off, "Absolutely not. That's hilarious though."

"Seriously, you two should go to a comedy club." I added, pulling down my lips.

"You came to us for help. We helped." Ethan said.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp." Stiles pointed out, "That's not helping."

"That's like the complete opposite of helping." I mused.

"Actually counter-productive." Stiles added.

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked.

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful." Aiden said "There's no reason to say no."

"I can think of one." I heard Isaac say. I suppressed a groan as he came up to us. He surveyed the boys, arms crossed "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac glanced at Scott.

"You want to try?" Ethan growled out, eyes flashing blue. Isaac took a step forward, but was stopped by Scott's cautious hand.

"Sorry, but they don't trust you." Scott said "And neither do I." I smirked at the twins before pushing through them. I turned around, walking backwards.

"I have to go to the scheduling office. So I will see you inside." I said, saluting the boys before spinning around and heading towards the office.

I managed to convince the advisor to switch me out with the promise of helping her file things at the end of the semester. The woman was so old, I figured she forget about it as soon as I walked out of the office. And besides, I was the Sheriff's kid. People couldn't say no to me. I hurried back outside and went around the back entrance.

I opened up one of the double doors as I slipped inside. I gripped my pink slip of paper in one hand and scanned the halls for the boys. Someone launched a roll of toilet paper at me. I batted it aside.

"Are you serious!?" I cried out.

Then some freshman came up and sprayed me with silly string. I grabbed the can from the kid's hand, wrenching it away from him and shooting it directly at him. He put up his hands and ran away from me in defeat.

"God!" I huffed out, discarding the can. I spotted the boys standing by Stiles' locker. I hurried up to them, trying to pick the last of the silly string out of my hair. Stiles sneakily placed a carton of eggs in his locker as Scott talked to him.

"Her, _her. _Kira. you like her?" Stiles asked, nodding his head back. I glanced over to see Kira struggling with her books. I leaned up against the locker, facing Scott. Scott was looking at Kira for a moment before blinking.

"No." Scott's eyes flicked to me. I raised my eyebrows, "I mean, yeah I guess. Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new." Scott flubbed.

"So, ask her out." Stiles said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. I straightened up, feeling my stomach tie up. Why was my stomach knotting up? Was I jealous? Was I nervous? What? This was Scott. I couldn't be nervous around him nor jealous. It was _Scott_.

"Now?" Scott asked as Stiles closed his locker.

"Yes, now."

"Right now?" Scott tried to clarify as we walked down the hall.

"Right now." Stiles nodded. Scott's eyes flicked to me again. I swallowed and licked my lips, looking away. What was I doing? Why was I acting like this?

"Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha." Scott lifted his hand towards me. I leaned back for a moment, "You're the apex predator. Everyone wants you." Scott reached out again, nimbly grabbing something and pulling it away, out of my hair. A piece of silly string. Of course.

"You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles explained. Scott and I stopped walking.

"The hot girl?" Scott asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles nodded, pointing at Scott as he backed up. I winked at Scott.

"But actually, I'm _the hottest _girl." I said, turning around. Scott laughed at that. Then I saw Isaac, looking at the two of us. I coughed and hiked up my bag. I looked down at my shoes before turning and walking away after Stiles.

"Did you get in?" Stiles asked, plucking the pink slip. I nodded.

"Yup." I said, glancing over my shoulder to see Isaac walking up to his locker. I paused, putting my arm out to stop Stiles. Stiles turned and I watched in anticipation as Isaac undid his lock, popping the locker open. The white foam came spraying out. I laughed, not even being able to put my hand over my mouth.

"Go! Go!" I cried out, shoving Stiles and turning away from Isaac.

I ran after Stiles as I laughed. Before I turned the corner, I spun around to see Isaac flicking his hands, face covered in shaving cream. He glanced over to me, I raised my eyebrows and smirked at him before putting up a 'L' to my forehead and sticking out my tongue. Then I ran down the hall, sliding into Finstock's class. He wasn't there yet. And his office door was still closed. Perfect.

I sat down behind Stiles and tapped my pen against the desk. Then I heard a loud bang followed by a shout of _SON OF A BITCH_! From Coach's office. Stiles reached back, hand flat. I slapped it, broadly grinning as Coach walked into the classroom. A loud laughter went through the classroom as I rolled my pen in between my hands.

"Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil." I suppressed a chuckle as I looked at Scott. Stiles was smiling, obviously proud of himself. I was too. We pulled off an epic prank. I leaned over and fist tapped Scott, who was still laughing.

"You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged?" Stiles glanced over his shoulder at me. Right. We were egging Coach's house tonight. Perfect. Finstock slammed his hands down on Scott's desk. Stiles fist pumped. I was literally bouncing in my seat, hyped from the success of both of my pranks.

"A man's house is supposed to be his castle. Mine's a frickin' omelet." Then Finstock noticed the present on his desk. I had seen Greenberg place it on his desk when I walked in. Coach went over to it.

"Oh, this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so." And then he took the present and broke it on the ground, stomping on it until he heard a smash. Then his brow furrowed, and he looked up at us before crouching down and picking up a piece of the present. Sighing, he took the card and read it aloud.

"Happy Birthday. Love, Greenberg." I glanced over my shoulder to see Greenberg slam her head down on the desk. I chuckled as she relifted her head and met my gaze. I shrugged.

_Sorry. _I mouthed out. She rolled her eyes and slumped down on her elbows. I knew she was just trying to get back on Finstock's good side. I turned back front and listened to Finstock drone on and on about whatever the topic was of the morning. Probably his birthday.

After the rest of my morning classes, I hiked up my bag and walked out into the hall, heading to lunch. I felt someone run up next to me and looked over to see it was Scott. He was proudly grinning at me.

"We did it." He excitedly said.

"We did." I grinned back. Scott shoved his hand into his pocket as we meandered down the hall.

"So you know how Stiles was talking about me being the hot girl everyone wants?" Scott asked.

"Yeah…." I trailed off.

"Well, do you—do you think that I'm more attractive now?" Scott asked. I felt my brow furrow as I looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you think it's true? Like what Stiles was saying?" I stopped walking in front of a classroom and turned to look at my best friend.

"You're still the same ole Scott to me." I shrugged, "The one who locked me in a closet when we were eight."

"One time." Scott groaned, tilting his head back. I smirked at him.

"So you're not attracted to me." Scott suddenly said. I paused for a split second before scoffing and playing it cool.

"You wish." Scott looked at me, a happy smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"Nothing." Scott chuckled as we continued our walk down the hall.

"Wait, no, Scott!" I called out after him. Shit, shit shit. Scott paused outside of Mr. Yukimura's classroom. I peered around him to see Kira sitting in front of her dad's desk, eating her lunch.

"Oh my God." I whispered out, "That's so sad."

"Why didn't you invite her to lunch?" Scott asked, glancing at me.

"Uh, cause we don't have any classes."

"Yes. You do." Scott pointed out. I sighed.

"I didn't get the chance." I sighed out, "Now I feel like shit. Like your dad being a teacher is one thing, but _eating lunch with him_? That's practically social suicide."

"I feel bad too." Scott softly said.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Is—is that okay?" Scott asked, brow furrowing. I made a face.

"Uh, why wouldn't it be okay?" I asked, motioning with my hands as I rocked back.

"I—I was just wondering." Scott coughed, then he rolled back against the lockers, head resting back.

"What?" I asked.

"She doesn't want a boyfriend right now."

"So…just be her friend." I said, giving him a small smile. I reached out and rubbed his arm. Scott returned the smile. I kept my hand there until I heard a,

"Where have you two been?!" I quickly retracted my hand as Stiles came running up to us.

"The police are leaving." Lydia said, coming up. I felt my brow furrow.

"Why are they leaving?" Stiles asked.

"The police?" I asked.

"They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here." Stiles explained.

"_Who_?" I asked, trying to get an answer.

"What are you guys—"

"He has to be here." Lydia said, cutting Scott off. "That sound? The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder."

"How loud?" Stiles asked.

"Will someone please tell me what the _hell _is going on!?" I cried out, stomping my foot. Stiles' head flicked to me.

"Come on, we gotta get Dad. I'll tell you on the way." Stiles said, grabbing my hand and tugging me down the hall. Lydia followed after us as Isaac came up to Scott. Stiles started to explain what was happening as we hurried down the steps.

"_The_ William Barrow? The Shrapnel Bomber?" I asked, amazed.

"That's the one. And he's here. In the school." Stiles said, "Going after kids with glowing eyes."

"Glowing eyes?" I asked, brow furrowing.

"Yep." And then Stiles caught sight of Dad.

"Dad! Dad!" Stiles shouted, catching up with Dad.

"Yeah?" Dad asked, turning around.

"You can't leave yet." Stiles breathed out.

"We got an eyewitness that puts Barrow by the train station."

"Let's go, Stilinski." Dickhead called out.

"Whoa, whoa." Stiles put his hands up to stop Dad.

"Dad, please just- Lydia said that he's still here." I said, getting his attention.

"Did she see him?" Dad asked, looking at me. I rolled my lips in.

"Not exactly." I said.

"No." Stiles shook his head, "Well, not at all actually. But she has a feeling. A supernatural feeling."

"Lydia wasn't on the chessboard." Dad said. I felt my brow furrow. _Chessboard?_

"And neither were we." Stiles motioned to him and me. "She is now."

"Kanima?" Dad asked.

"Um, Banshee." Stiles said, swallowing.

"Oh, God." Dad sighed.

"I know. I know how it sounds. But basically it means that she can sense when someone's close to death." Stiles hurriedly explained.

"Can she sense that I'm about to kill you both?" Dad dryly asked.

"I don't know." Stiles' brow furrowed as I rolled my eyes. Then we both looked over to Lydia, who waggled her fingers at us, giving us an easy smile. Dad waved back before looking at us.

"All right, look, I'm not saying I don't believe, but right now, I'm going with eyewitness over Banshee." Dad said, backing away from us. "We're leaving a few deputies here. The school's on lockdown till three. Nobody comes in, nobody goes out. Kids, that's the best I've got right now. That's the best I can give you two."

"You're leaving us here! Your children! That is not-that is the worst—" But Dad had already gone off after Dickhead. I stomped my foot and whirled around to look at Stiles.

"Great. Great." I huffed out.

"This was not my idea."

"We are stuck here. With a mass murderer in the school!" I cried out.

"I am—you cannot blame me for this."

"Think we can track him?" I asked.

"I don't have anything of his." Stiles shook his head, "We need something that's personal."

"Damnit."

I sighed out, rolling my head back, "Looks like we're doing this the old fashion way." Stiles snorted as we went back up to Lydia.

"We need to find him on our own." I firmly said. Lydia nodded and Stiles sighed, digging his phone out of his pocket.

Minutes later, I found myself standing in a classroom, watching as Allison broke out of the school. "The Bestiary is literally a thousand pages. If I'm going to find anything about flies coming out of people's bodies, it could take me all night." Allison said as she climbed out of the window.

"And remember, the word in archaic Latin for fly is _musca_." Lydia reminded her.

"Got it." Allison murmured and then she was gone. Lydia turned to look at me and Stiles.

"Where do we start?"

"Upstairs." I nodded as Stiles looked at the clock. It was already two thirty five.

"We gotta go." Stiles said, grabbing Lydia's hand. I followed them as we ran up to the second floor.

We made it to the Art room and started to look around. "Scott and Isaac are in the basement, right?" Lydia asked as I went around the other side of the circle.

"Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden." Stiles started to explain, "The plan is we meet in the middle, in the boiler room." I stopped where I was, looking at one of the easels. A pair of eyes was hastily drawn onto the paper with rays shooting out of them. Glowing eyes. Who did I know with glowing eyes?

"All of the wolves." I whispered out. I looked up and hurried over to Stiles and Lydia, but Lydia was on the same track as me.

"All of the ones with glowing eyes are in the basement at the boiler room?"

"Oh, my God!" It hit Stiles, "An engineer could use a boiler room to blow up the whole school."

"We have to get them out of there." Lydia quietly said.

"We have to get _everyone_ out." I clarified.

"How do we do that?" Lydia asked. I looked at Stiles, who had a knowing look on his face. He ran past us. I followed him down to the main floor and he stopped right in front of the fire alarm. He looked at me.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Can we do it together?" I asked back.

"Perfect." He grinned and I put my hand next to his and we both pulled the fire alarm. Stiles and I gave each other proud looks before looking to Lydia. Her smile slid off her face and her eyes widened. We both turned to see Finstock standing behind us.

"Wow." Stiles flinched back. Finstock looked pissed. He grabbed my ear in one hand and Stiles' ear in the other and dragged us both down the hall. He pushed through the double doors, keeping hold on our ears.

"Pulling a fire alarm on Mischief Night is one thing. Doing it when there's a mass murderer spotted nearby is insane!" Finstock cried out, letting us go, "If I was four years younger, I'd punch you both."

"What? Coach, that doesn't make sense."

"Oh, well, it does to me!" Finstock stomped away from us. I rubbed my ear as Lydia came up to us.

"There." Stiles said, motioning to where the boys were standing. Lydia grabbed Stiles' hand and the three of us headed over to the picnic table.

"We didn't find anything." Aiden said.

"Not even a scent." Scott sighed out.

"It's three o'clock, so school's over." Stiles pointed out, "If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" I asked, looking to Lydia.

"I don't know. I just- I don't know." She sighed out.

"Stilinskis!" I squeezed my eyes shut as the principal came stalking over to us. "My office. Now." I rolled my head back and dutifully followed. I sat down in one of the leather chairs, slumping down as the principal went through what we did and the consequences for it. Detention for a week.

I started to protest, but Stiles put a warning hand out. _Just let it go. _He urged. I rolled my eyes and slumped even further down in my seat. I had a mass murderer to catch. I couldn't be bothered with _detention_.

I huffed as I walked out of the principal's office and into the hallway. Stiles went over to Lydia and I saw Mr. Yukimura talking with Scott. Mr. Yukimura gave him a fatherly like pat on the shoulder before walking away.

"What was that about?" I asked, cocking a brow.

"Uh, I think I was just invited to dinner." Scott said, brow furrowed.

"Really?" I asked.

"He wants to thank me for saving Kira from Malia."

"Well, that's nice." I said, making a face. "And a bit weird."

"Yeah, well, free food right?" Scott shrugged. I laughed.

"Exactly."

"I'll let you know how it goes."

"See if you can get him to change my A minus to an A." I joked. Scott chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do." Scott joked right back. I winked at him.

"So did you get detention for pulling the fire alarm?" Scott asked.

"Yep. A whole week." I made a noise. Scott gave me a pity look. I shrugged.

"Grace! Come on!" Stiles called out. I twisted my hips back to look at Stiles, then back to Scott.

"Well, have fun at dinner with our teacher." I dryly said, "I heard somewhere that teachers keep students as pets." Scott paled, "Kidding. Obviously." I blinked.

"I know." Scott gave me an easy grin and lightly punched my shoulder. "I'll call you later."

"Sounds good." I said, stepping back. I turned around and hurried up to Stiles and Lydia. Lydia carefully watched me before shaking her head. I glanced over my shoulder at Scott's retreating back. I couldn't wait to hear about that dinner. But first, we had to find a murderer.

* * *

**Awh, Scott and Grace. Melts my heart. Do you guys like the shorter chapters? Or do you prefer an episode per chapter? Let me know!**

**A million thank yous to the people who have followed/favorited along with reviewed: MoonlightWolf16, Bethisafan77, Jay, AppoloniaAstria, niamheternal, TheMadnessWithin13, poorxbrokexcollegexkid, CandyCaneKisses101, rose, rmya55, Guest, lose-your-mind, Guest, Janeiy, princess-snow510, laurenrulez1, lenail125, Shadow-wolf78, Charlie Cheesecake, courtneyXwolf725, kathrynwerewolves14, LionHeartMisfit and CJE! You guys rock. Love you all! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

I kicked my feet up as I lay on Stiles' bed. I wrapped the blue string around my finger as Lydia played with the red one. Stiles was by his board of pictures and information. He had a Sharpie sticking out of his mouth as he connected another red string from Barrow's face to a picture of the school.

"What do the different colored strings mean?" Lydia asked as she propped her chin in her hands.

"Uh, oh, just different stages of the investigation." Stiles explained, taking the Sharpie out of his mouth.

"Green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty." I mused, wrapping the blue around my finger again. Lydia picked up the red ball of string again.

"What does red mean?"

"Unsolved." I chirped out.

"You only have red on the board." Lydia realized. Stiles turned to look at us, hands on his hips.

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you." He shook his head and turned back to the board.

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" Lydia asked as she wrapped the red string around her finger again.

"Yep. Every day this week." Stiles sighed out, tapping his chin. "It's okay, though. We were onto something."

"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there?" Lydia sighed out. Stiles stopped tapping his Sharpie and turned around. He came over to the bed.

"Hey, Lydia." Stiles softly said, crouching down in front of my friend, "You've been right every time something like this has happened, okay? So don't start doubting yourself now." Stiles softly said.

"No scent. No bomb. And I got you both in trouble." Lydia said, gaze darting away from Stiles to me. I gave her a small smile as Stiles shifted. He took Lydia's hand in his. He took the string in her hands and started tying it around her fingers,

"Okay, look. Barrow was there. All right? You knew it. You felt it. Okay?" Stiles continued to play with the string on Lydia's finger. I licked my lips and rolled off the bed. I went over to the board as Stiles talked. I grabbed a Sharpie and twirled it between my fingers. The cap was loose and dropped to the floor.

"And look, if you wanted to, I'd go back to that school right now and search all night just to prove it." I stared at the board, looking from Barrow's picture to the school. Then I smelled something. I slowly brought the Sharpie to my face, sniffing it. All I could smell was the chemicals. Chemicals. I spun around as Stiles got to his feet.

"Get up." He said. "Get up now." He turned to look at me, his Sharpie uncapped as well.

"We're going to the school." I nodded at him, on the same wavelength. I followed him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, Lydia behind us.

Stiles drove to the school and parked in the back lot. I pushed out of the Jeep and hurried up to the school. I broke the lock again and tossed it to the side, yanking the doors open. Stiles, Lydia and I hurried down the hall, getting to the stairs.

"The Chem lab, we have to check the Chem lab." I said, hurrying up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked, "Was Barrow here?"

"Oh, he was here." Stiles nodded as we turned the corner, going down the hall towards the Chemistry lab.

"So what are we looking for?" Lydia asked as Stiles pushed the door open to the Chemistry lab. I didn't answer her and just went over to the chemical storage closet. The door opened easily.

"Uh, that was supposed to be locked." Lydia pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles said, digging into his pocket.

"It smells like chemicals." Lydia chirped out. I scanned the beakers and flasks as Stiles went to the ground, looking for clues.

"They wouldn't be able to catch a scent."

"Yup." I sighed out as Stiles noticed something on the ground. He stepped back, shining his flashlight on the ground. I looked down to see blood splatters on the floor.

"He was here." I whispered out.

"Preforming very minor surgery on himself. You were right." Stiles added. Both of us looked over to Lydia, who looked nervous.

"Then why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia softly asked.

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody." Stiles pointed out.

"But _who?_" Lydia asked.

"That's what we gotta find out." I sighed, shoving a hand through my curls. Stiles pushed out of his crouch and led us out of the storage closet. I went around the other tables as Stiles went up front.

"Spread out. Start looking for anything." He said, looking under tables and chairs. Lydia walked up the aisle, looking at the chalkboard. I stopped and set down the book I had in my hands. I walked up to the chalkboard, Stiles meeting me there.

"Lydia, what are those?" Stiles asked. I squinted at the board. There was something familiar about the numbers.

"Atomic numbers." Lydia whispered out.

"Is it a formula?" Stiles asked

"Not really." Lydia mused, picking up a piece of chalk. "Nineteen's Potassium."

"Fifty-three is Iodine." I added. These numbers looked so familiar.

"And eighty-eighty is Radium." Lydia finished. "The first two make potassium iodide." Lydia wrote a _K _next to the number.

"Potassium is K?" Stiles asked, brow furrowing.

"From Kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name." Then she marked Iodine with an _I. _

"What's radium?" Stiles asked.

"R-A." I whispered out as Lydia wrote the letters on the board.

"Kira." Stiles realized. I stared at the board for a moment, swallowing. Barrow was after Kira.

My phone blared from my pocket, startling everyone. "Jesus." Stiles whispered out, clutching his chest. I dug into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I stepped away from the two as I glanced down. _Scott_. Perfect.

"Hey." I said, making my voice sound chipper. As if I didn't just figure out that the mass murderer was after his dinner date.

"Grace, guess what?" Scott excitedly said. I continued to walk around the room, head down, arm crossed over my stomach.

"What?" I asked.

"I tried _sushi_." I stopped walking and picked up my head, staring at the table of elements.

"You tried _what_?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Sushi." Scott pressed. He sounded so proud of himself. I felt a grin appear on my face.

"Really? You? The boy, who didn't even want to go fishing when we were younger, ate raw fish." Scott laughed.

"I didn't say it was good."

"Oh, well in that case…" I trailed off, a genuine smile on my face.

"No, but it was good." Scott said, "A little weird, but good." I paused, easy smile still on my face as I turned around. Then I saw the board, where Kira's name was spelled out. I took in a breath and let my arm drop.

"Hey, quick question, where does Kira even live?" I asked, getting Stiles and Lydia's attention. Stiles nodded.

"Uh, off of Maple, why? Coming to try the raw fish?" Scott joked.

"Yeah, something like that." I quietly said.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked, voice changing.

"Yeah! Yeah, totally fine. I was just…wondering in case you never came…home." I said, closing my eyes. I heard Stiles smack his forehead in embarrassment. Scott chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you have to worry. I don't see any forms of torture."

"Yet." I said, getting another chuckle.

"Hey, I gotta go, I'll see you later."

"Mhm." I said, clicking off the call. I looked up at Stiles and Lydia. Lydia, who had her eyebrows raised and Stiles, who had his chin in his fingers.

"Off of Maple." I said, causing Stiles to take off. I followed him, sprinting down the steps. I followed him and he got into the Jeep. I pulled the door shut, barely having time to buckle as Stiles sped off. I glanced at Lydia in the rearview mirror, she was nervously biting her lip.

I couldn't get the numbers out of my head. They looked so familiar. I had seen them before. I felt like I had seen them before and not just in Chemistry. I knew those numbers, that handwriting. I just couldn't put my finger on who's it was.

"Oh my God!" I cried out, noticing Scott's dirt bike standing up, but no Scott. Stiles slammed on the brakes and I jumped out of the car, sprinting over to the bike. Then I noticed a figure lying on the ground.

"Scott!" I yelled out, going over to him. There was blood dripping from the side of his head and his eyes lazily opened and closed as he tried to look at us. Stiles and Lydia were behind me as I shook Scott.

"Scott!" His eyes flashed open and I stepped back. Scott took in a deep breath and looked around.

"Barrow! He took Kira!" Scott cried out. Stiles and I shared a look.

"We know." Stiles sighed out. I crossed my arms, "We knew the whole time."

"That's why you wanted to know where she lived." Scott looked at me. I bit my lip and stomped my foot.

"We tried to get here as fast as we could." I softly said, looking away. Scott got to his feet and pulled out his phone. He walked a ways away from us and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Isaac, did you find anything?" Scott asked. I felt my breath catch as he talked to Isaac. I swallowed and looked away. Lydia was fidgeting as she looked from me to Stiles.

"All right, thanks." Scott sighed, clicking off the phone. He turned back to us and walked over.

"We have to think of something; he's gonna kill her." Scott urgently said. Stiles tapped his fists together.

"I knew he was there." Lydia softly said, "How did I know that?" I looked to her.

"Cause you heard the flies." Stiles pointed out.

"What do you hear now?" I asked, placing a hand on her arm. Lydia looked down and away.

"Nothing." She softly said. I swallowed, "I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream." Lydia said, walking away from my touch.

"Okay, then scream." Stiles said.

"Lydia, _scream_." I pressed.

Lydia's back was to us and then she took in a deep breath. The next thing I knew, I was clapping my hands over my ears as Lydia's Banshee scream pierced the air. It went on for about thirty seconds and when she was done, my ears were ringing. I shared a _holy shit_ look with Stiles, before looking back to Lydia. I watched as Lydia glanced up at the light above her.

"It's not flies." Lydia said, spinning around to face us. I flinched back, Stiles putting out an arm in front of me, "It's electricity." She said, sounding like she just cracked the code. And she did.

"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer." Stiles waved his finger in the air, "He worked at a power substation."

"What substation?" Scott asked.

"Beacon Hills Electrical. It's the only substation around here." I quietly answered.

Stiles and I shared a look before taking off, back towards the Jeep. I jumped in the passenger seat as Lydia climbed in the back. Stiles shifted gears and flipped the wheel, speeding down the street. I glanced in the side mirror to see Scott behind us on his bike.

We raced through the town, I dialed Dad on my phone. I quickly told him the events of the night and told him to meet us at the substation. He agreed, saying that he was getting his team together as we spoke. I hung up the phone as Stiles pulled into the substation. I reached around and grabbed the baseball bat, tossing it to Stiles as he got out of the Jeep. He came around the passenger side window, where Lydia stuck her head out.

"Stay here and wait for the cops." Stiles said.

"What? Why?" Lydia asked.

"Cause I only have one bat." Stiles answered, holding up the aluminum bat.

"I can handle myself." I said, leaning towards him.

"Just. Stay. _Here_." Stiles said through gritted teeth.

I rolled my eyes and sat back as Lydia climbed over the barrier. The two guys ran inside as I chewed my bottom lip.

"You're just gonna sit here?" She asked.

"No." I finally said, pushing out of the Jeep. "Wait here." I pointed at her as I ran backwards.

I ran into the substation. I didn't know where the boys went. I sighed and looked around before spotting a loose metal pipe. I grabbed it and held it like a bat. I ran down the hall and found myself in an empty room with huge windows. I saw Stiles running.

"Stiles!" I called out, voice echoing as I ran after him.

And then, all of a sudden, everything around me exploded. I felt something hit the pipe I was holding and felt a shock go through me. I blacked out after that, hitting the ground with a thump.

The numbers swam across the black sea of nothingness. I could hear something. Someone. The atomic numbers faded away as the voice became clearer.

"Grace, get up. Get up, come on Grace!" I heard Scott's voice from above me. I gasped, scrambling back against the concrete.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around, wildly, "Is Kira-? Stiles—where's Stiles?"

"He's outside with Kira." Scott calmly said, "We need to go. Okay, come on."

Scott helped me to my feet and I leaned on him for support. My breathing was shallow and my vision was blurry.

"I—I was electrocuted." I managed out.

"You're okay. Come on, Grace." Scott soothingly said.

"Barrow." I breathed out, "Where's Barrow?"

"Burnt to a crisp." Scott promised.

He pushed out of the electrical substation and I grimaced against the flashing lights and sirens. I felt Scott's arm s leave mine. I feebly called out for him, but he was already gone. I watched him go over to Kira, who was wrapped in a blanket. My vision blurred again as I was sat down on the edge of what I figured was an ambulance.

"Grace!" I heard Stiles' voice cry out. My head flicked up to see Stiles jogging over to me. I felt a breath of relief escape my lips as he stood in front of me.

"Thank God." He said, pressing my head to his stomach in a weird sort of hug. "I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"I thought—I told y—you that I can handle myself." I stuttered out. I shivered again as Stiles rubbed my shoulders.

"You okay, Gracie?" Dad asked, coming up.

"A bit shocked." I dryly said, giving Dad a tight smile. Dad scoffed as Stiles groaned.

"Glad your sense of humor is still intact." Dad said, hands on his hips, "But you need to come to the station." I groaned and tipped my head back. "Agent McCall wants to ask you guys some questions."

"Dickhead." I mumbled out as Stiles helped me off the ambulance ledge. I leaned on his side and let him help me to the Jeep. Lydia pushed off of the hood of the Jeep and came over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"We had no idea where you were." Lydia whispered.

"Yeah, I know." I said, grimacing as she hit a bruise. "But it's okay, I'm okay."

"We have to get down to the station." Stiles said, hand on my shoulder. I nodded and got into the passenger seat of the Jeep.

Stiles drove us to the police station. On the way, we got our stories straight, making sure nothing was tangled up. When we got to the station, we were ushered into Dad's office. Dickhead was leaning against the desk and Dad settled into his seat behind Dickhead. I sat at the end of the couch next to Stiles.

"So when did you guys get there?" Dickhead started to ask.

"At the same time." Stiles answered.

"At the same time as who?" Dickhead asked.

"At the same time as me." Scott said. I pointed along with Stiles to my friend.

"By coincidence?"

"What do you mean _by coincidence_?" I asked, holding the pillow on my lap.

"That's what I'm asking you. The three of you arrived at the exact coincidence." Dickhead tried to explain. I cast a glance over to Stiles, arching an eyebrow.

"Is he asking me?" I whispered out.

"I think he's asking me." Stiles said back.

"Nah, he's asking me." Scott added.

"I think he's asking all of you." Lydia chirped out.

"Okay. Let me answer the questions." Dickhead said. I raised my eyebrows as Dickhead took in a breath.

"Let me ask the questions." Dickhead corrected himself. I tried to conceal a smirk as I looked over at Dad. Stiles raised a finger and winked at Dickhead.

"Just so I have this absolutely clear." Dickhead flipped open his notepad, "Barrow was hiding in the Chemistry classroom at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira." Dickhead explained. I glanced over to Kira, "And then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent on electrocuting her. Which blacked out the entire town." Dickhead finished his story.

"Sounds about right." Stiles nodded and I nodded along with him.

"How'd you know he was going to be at the power station?" Dickhead asked.

"Well, he was an electrical engineer."

"How did you know he'd be at the substation?"

"Actually—Grace figured that one out." Stiles threw me under the bus. I gaped at him for a moment before scratching my temple.

"There's only one substation in town…" I trailed off.

"One hell of a deduction there, Gracie." I flinched when Dickhead used my childhood nickname. I pulled my lips in and looked to Stiles, who was squinting at Dickhead.

"Yeah, well, what can we say? We take after our Pops." Stiles said.

"Cause, ya know, he's in law enforcement." I said as Stiles winked at Dad. I heard a chuckle from Dad as he tried to hide it.

"Stiles, just—just answer the man." Dad said, waving at us.

"We made a good guess." Stiles said, flexing his hands out.

"What were the two of you doing?" Dickhead asked, his attention to Kira and Scott.

"Eating sushi." Kira said as Scott said, "Eating pizza."

There was a pause and then Kira went, "Eating pizza." As Scott went, "Eating sushi." I raised my eyebrows at the two as they both sighed and said,

"Eating pizza and sushi."

"Do you believe this?" Dickhead asked, turning to look at Dad. Dad waved his hand in the air as he looked away.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word the twins have said since the moment they could speak." Dad sighed out. I made a face and looked at Stiles. "But I think that these kids found themselves at the right place at the right time. And that girl sitting there is very lucky for it." Dad nodded to Kira. Dickhead sighed and looked back at us.

"What about you?" Dickhead asked. I looked around before noticing he was looking to me.

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"Yes, you. What happened to you?"

"I—I don't know." I said, dropping my hand.

"The medics say that you were electrocuted. How are you standing?"

"Well, I'm _sitting." _I motioned, "But I honestly have no clue. Luck?" I asked, cringing a bit.

"So you don't remember anything." Dickhead stated.

"No." I simply said.

"Kira, is that how you remember it?" Dickhead asked, moving onto Kira. Kira paused for a moment, making all of us lean forward and look at her.

"Yes." She said as she nodded. Dickhead looked disappointed for some reason and looked away from us.

"Can I get my phone back now?" Kira asked. I looked to see her phone in a plastic evidence bag lying on the desk.

"Sorry, but no." Dickhead shook his head, "It's evidence."

"I think we're done here." Dad said after a pause. Dickhead nodded and I pushed out of my seat, laying the pillow back on the couch. The rest of the group filed out, but Stiles and I stayed back to talk to Dad.

I watched Scott shut the door behind him and then turned around to face Dad. My arms were crossed as Stiles and I stood in front of his desk.

"I don't know what happened in there, but you two are _very _lucky." Dad said, pointing a finger at us. I nodded and looked down at my shoes.

"Take Grace home and make sure she's okay." Dad directed Stiles. Stiles and I shared a looked before Stiles nodded back to Dad.

"With this whole power outage, I'm on duty until sunrise. You know where the flashlights and candles are, right?" Dad asked.

"Top shelf of your closet." I quipped out. Dad nodded.

"Good. Stay safe. Stay together." Dad settled back in his chair.

"See you tomorrow." I said, giving a little wave as I stepped back. I headed out the door, following Stiles to the Jeep. It had seemed Lydia had gotten a ride home with Scott, so it was just the two of us.

I sat in silence the entire drive home. I played with my fingers and didn't bother to say anything to Stiles. A million thoughts raced through my head as I tried to come up with something to start the conversation off. Like _hey, I was electrocuted and didn't die. _Or _Why weren't you burnt to a crisp? _But instead I settled for checking my phone. I hadn't looked at it since we got to the substation. I had four unread texts from Allison. I clicked on the first one.

**ISAAC LOCKED HIMSELF IN ROOM. NEED HELP NOW. SOS. PLEASE. **

I felt my throat lock up as I reread the text. I quickly texted Allison back, tapping my phone against my hand as I waited for a response.

"Someone is helping Barrow." Stiles said. I glanced at him.

"What?" I asked, checking my phone.

"Someone is _helping _Barrow. Or helped."

"Why do you say that?"

"Someone told him to kill Kira, right? So someone is or was controlling him." Stiles explained.

"Maybe someone in the school?" I asked, checking my phone again.

"But if someone was controlling him that means that he—"

"Or she." I added, "Let's not be sexist."

"Knows what Kira is."

"Which is?" I asked. Stiles glanced over to me, "Got shocked, blacked out. Remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, basically she absorbed all the like electricity." Stiles said, motioning with a hand.

"Like a Pokémon." I realized, eyes going wide. Stiles made a face. I laughed.

"Oh my God, she's Pikachu." I laughed out. Stiles tried to hide his smile. Then my phone buzzed. I quickly looked down as Stiles pulled into the driveway.

**Everything is fine. Sorry. See you tomorrow. **

I made a face and clicked out of the text as I pushed the door open. I opened my flashlight app and walked down the hall to my parents' room. I opened the closet door and stopped. I stared into the closet for a minute. Mom's clothes were all still hung up, perfectly color coordinated and all. I licked my lips as I let my fingers brush against the fabric of her favorite sweater.

"Grace!" Stiles' voice made me jump. "Did you get them?" He asked.

"Just a second!" I hollered back, reaching up and getting the box. A smaller box fell off of it, tumbling to the ground. The contents spilled out everywhere. I groaned and crouched down to pick all the things up.

I shined my flashlight over the items to see that they were pictures. Pictures from when Stiles and I were growing up. I grinned to myself as I shuffled them and put them back into the box. I grabbed the other box and headed out of my parents' room, going back down the stairs.

"Got it." I said, coming into the kitchen. I put the boxes down as Stiles tossed me a granola bar.

"What's in here?" He asked, coming over to the smaller box.

"Pictures." I said, pulling out a couple candles. I struck a match and lit them as Stiles opened the box.

"Oh ho ho look at this gem!" Stiles crooned, flipping the picture around to show me a younger version of me with braided pigtails, bangs and two missing front teeth.

"Oh, we're burning this." I snatched the picture from Stiles.

"No, no no." Stiles grabbed it back. "No, I'm keeping this forever."

"Fine. Then I'm keeping this one!" I cried out, pulling out a photo. The picture was of Stiles, around age six, wearing nothing but a Cinderella dress, tiara included. I laughed to myself as Stiles reached for it.

"This is a gold mine." I said, placing the photo on the table and rifling through the others. I handed Stiles half and looked through the others.

"Gracie." Stiles softly said. I glanced over at him.

"What?" I asked out. Stiles was staring at one of the pictures. I went over to him to look at it over his shoulder.

It was a picture of the four of us, right before the accident. We were at the amusement park. I was standing next to Stiles, hands in front of me, hair parted in the middle. Mom and Dad stood behind us, arms wrapped around each other, smiling widely. Mom's hand was on Stiles' head and Stiles was cheesing so hard, his eyes were shut. I gave a small smile to the picture as I rested my chin on Stiles' shoulder.

"The last good day." I whispered out. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut before putting the photo back in the stack. He put the stack back in the box and handed it to me.

"Put 'em back." Stiles said, voice soft.

"What? Why?" I asked as Stiles shook the box at me.

"Just put them back, Grace! Dad wouldn't like it if he knew we went through these."

"I don't think he really cares, Stiles! They're just pictures!"

"Pictures from a time where everything was actually working in our favor. Where we didn't have to deal with werewolves, or kanimas, or—or mass murderers, or—"

"Losing our minds." I softly finished. Stiles stopped and looked at me.

"Gracie…" Stiles trailed off.

"No, it's fine." I snatched the box from him, "I get it. No more trips down memory lane. Message received." I snapped out before spinning away and stomping back upstairs.

I gently put the box back on the shelf of the closet and closed the door. I quietly went downstairs to see Stiles on the couch, working on homework. I grabbed three candles from the box and I walked back to my room. I hadn't been in my room since earlier this morning. I pushed open my door and clicked on the battery operated string of lights I had hanging in my room. I set up the candles, lighting each one. Then I took a step back.

I just wanted to sleep. I was so tired from everything that had happened. I didn't want to fight with Stiles, or think about Scott and Kira or Isaac and Allison or why those numbers were so familiar to me. I just wanted to sleep. I went over to my bed and pulled the covers back. Then I felt my brow furrow. There were streaks of white on my sheets. I gingerly reached out to brush my fingers on the streaks, coming away with dust. I rubbed my fingers together and felt even more confused.

I carefully sniffed my fingertips and then sneezed. Chalk dust. Why was there chalk dust in my bed? I looked at my hands, which were now covered in the dust. I made a face as I swiped my hand on my shirt. I shook my head and brushed my hand over it, getting rid of the dust before climbing into bed. I would worry about it later.

* * *

**Aaaahhh! So sorry for the late update, but I just wanted to see how 'Illuminated' started because I was nervous for Stiles (and still am tbh). Anyway, here's the update! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that it was worth the wait; let me know what you think or hate or love!**

**As usual, huge huge shoutouts to everyone who followed/favorited; especially those who reviewed: BTR14, lose-your-mind, TheMadnessWithin13, laurenrulez13, Jay, niamheternal, CandyCaneKisses101, Moose, courtneyXwolf725, Guest, Guest, Guest, Taffyrose, princess-snow510, rain, Guest, Shadow-wolf78, aliciasellers75, Bethisafan77, karleenais, Guest, kaljara (for reviewing ALL the chapters!), Guest, Rukia-Chappy, brokenasylumist, Guest and for the really, really lovely PM from BooHooMtDew! Holy crap guys, it still blows my mind that yous are invested in this story so much. I honestly love it so much. Really.**

**P.S. I made a Twitter specifically for snippets and teasers and such because I've had some trouble with Tumblr! So...you can follow me I guess (Link is on the profile!) **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"_For fear lest day should look their shames upon,_

_They willfully themselves exile from light_

_And must for aye consort with black-browed night." _

_-A Midsummer Night's Dream (Act 3, Scene 2)_

"Class starts in five minutes!" Coach yelled through his megaphone. I grinned at him as he past me, "Just because there's no power, doesn't mean there's no school!" I squinted an eye, trying to figure out the negatives. A triple negative. I made a face, impressed before pressing my bag in between my stomach and my locker ledge. I unzipped it and started to get my books out. I spotted a folder.

"Hello, there." I mused, tugging the folder out.

It was covered in chalk dust. I felt my brow furrow as I stepped back. Bad move. My bag fell through the space, contents spilling out. I groaned and crouched down to pick up my books. The folder got shuffled in with the other books. I glanced over to see Scott coming down the hall. His eyes were on someone, I followed his gaze to see it landed on Kira. I quickly zipped my bag up and closed my locker door. I blocked his way, just as he passed me.

"Nope." I shook my head as Scott. Scott sighed and fell back.

"Come on, Grace." I shook my head again.

"I need to talk to her." Scott pleaded.

"No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her." Stiles said, turning from his locker.

"Which is why I need to talk to her." Scott tried to move past me, but I blocked him.

"Scott, no way." Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder and pulled him back, "Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction." Stiles waved his hand in the air.

"What if she's like me?" Scott softly asked.

"That girl walked through one point twenty-one jigawatts of electricity." Stiles said, staring at Kira with Scott. I turned to look at the girl's retreating back.

"She's not like you." Stiles softly finished.

Finstock blew his whistle, signaling the start of classes. Scott rolled his head back and walked away from us. I looked over at Stiles, who was looking at his keys. He was holding one up and staring at it.

"New house key?" I asked, getting Stiles' attention.

"Do you have one?" Stiles asked me, motioning with the key. I shook my head.

"Maybe Dad just gave it to you." I shrugged, hands on my backpack straps. I took a step forward, swinging my hips.

"Yeah, maybe." Stiles softly said before following after me. He shoved the keys into his back pocket as we walked into Finstock's class.

I went through my classes, making sure they were on time. Once, I even got up because Mrs. Patch wouldn't stop talking.

I walked into the hall and turned the corner only to bounce into Mrs. Martin. She had a couple papers in her hand and gave me a warm smile.

"Grace, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, Mrs. Martin." I said, giving her a small smile back. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Subbing for Biology." Mrs. Martin answered. I raised my eyebrows at that.

"Well, that's….cool." I said.

"I haven't taught in five years."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I gave her a reassuring smile as I tightened my grip on my backpack strap.

"Haven't seen you around the house lately." Mrs. Martin softly tapped my shoulder with the papers. I let out a pathetic laugh.

"Yeah, well, things have been sorta-tough around home." I said, blinking.

"So I've been told." Mrs. Martin gave me a small smile. "Just remember our house is always open to you, Grace." I gave Mrs. Martin a smile and took in a breath.

"Yeah, yeah I totally will." I nodded.

"It seemed like you were over almost every day in grade school. You and Lydia would spend hours on that—computer game-oh what was the name of it?"

"Uh, _Where in the World is Carmen San Diego?" _I reminded her. Mrs. Martin gave me a smile.

"Right. The detective one. You two were so good at that." I gave her another smile as the bell rang. Mrs. Martin jumped and let out a laugh.

"Well, that's my cue!" She trilled out, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." I mumbled as Mrs. Martin walked past me, rubbing my shoulder as she went by.

I blinked. I couldn't believe I remembered that game. Lydia and I would play it every day after school while our moms talked. You had to figure out where Carmen San Diego was and what she was going to steal, while getting rid of other crooks as well. The big prize was capturing Carmen. It was full of puzzles and mini-games, giving you a clue each time. We would literally spend an hour to two hours every day on the game. I smiled to myself at the memory before shaking my head and hiking up my bag, walking down the hall.

"Ms. Stilinski!" I heard from behind me. I turned around, eyebrows raised to see the scheduling advisor, Ms. Webster's head sticking out.

"Yes, Ms. Webster?" I asked, mentally punching myself. I was supposed to help file other students' files for her yesterday, but I didn't.

"Are you still okay for helping me today?" She asked. I felt my brow furrow. Maybe I had gotten the date wrong.

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure!" I said, giving a bright smile.

"Good." She nodded at me.

"Sure." I said, "Wait, what's the time again?" I asked, blinking.

"The same time as yesterday." Ms. Webster gave me a smile.

"Oh, right, okay." I said, feeling my stomach knot up. "Yeah, totally." Mrs. Webster nodded at me.

"Go eat your lunch then come right back!" She trilled out before ducking back into her office. I blinked. I tried to remember if I helped her yesterday, but I was coming up blank. I couldn't remember helping her. I shook my head, maybe Ms. Webster thought I did, when I didn't. I hurried down to the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich before going back to the office.

Ms. Webster wanted me to organize the files that were on her desk. Simple stuff really. She left to go get her lunch, leaving me in the office. I had the stack of folders in the crook of my arm and opened the top drawer with my other. I slipped the folders into the drawer, all in alphabetical order. I made my way down, ending in a crouch as I got to the last four letters of the alphabet.

I pulled out the drawer and started to pull the folders back so I could slip the other ones in. Then I noticed a space. There was a missing folder. I looked around myself. I didn't have any folders left. I got up, going over to Ms. Webster's desk to see that there weren't any folders left. I made a face and turned back around. I sat in front of the drawer, trying to figure out who was missing.

I was in the Junior year cabinet so it had to be someone from my class. I flipped through, getting a face with a name for each one. I was missing someone. Right before the 'Z' last names started. Who did I know who had a last name with a 'Y?'

"Kira." I whispered out. I shifted, shuffling through the folders again. Kira's wasn't there. I got up and went through the other drawers, hoping I just misplaced it or something, but there wasn't any file for Kira.

"All finished?" Ms. Webster asked. I turned around, plastering a smile on my face.

"Uh, yeah. There's just—I can't find Kira Yukimura's file anywhere." I said, twisting my fingers together.

"Really?" Ms. Webster asked, putting her stuff down on her desk, "You filed it yesterday."

"I did?" I asked, brow furrowing. Ms. Webster gave me a knowing smile.

"Yes, honey."

"Right, yeah." I blinked. "I must've just skimmed over it." I said. Finstock's whistle echoed through the hall.

"I'm sure it will turn up." Ms. Webster gave me a smile, "Thank you for your help, Ms. Stilinski."

"Anytime." I said, giving her a tight smile before picking up my bag.

"Have a good day." Ms. Webster said as I left the office.

By the time my last class ended, I was so ready to go home. I went up to my locker and popped the door open. There was a picture sitting on top of my books. I flipped it over to see that it was a picture of me and Stiles when we were about three in the bath together. There were soap bubbles around and Stiles had a rubber ducky in his hand while I was playing with a tug boat.

I smiled at the picture and took the folded piece of paper that was next to the photo. I read Stiles' scratchy handwriting, _Sorry I flipped. Truce? _

I folded up the piece of paper and smiled to myself as I put the note and the picture back in my bag. I grabbed my books, shoving them in as well. I slammed the door closed and turned to see Scott standing next to me.

"Oh, shit!" I gasped out, placing a hand to my chest.

"We need your help." Scott said, staring at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's _we_?" I asked.

"Kira needs to get some pictures off her phone." Scott said.

"Okay?" I asked, "And how do you know this? I thought we voted no on the whole talking to Kira thing." I said.

"Yeah, but this is important." Scott urged.

"What kind of pictures are they?" I asked. Scott looked thrown for a moment.

"Uh….naked pictures." He stuttered out. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh." I quipped out, "Uh, I can see how that would be a—problem." I scratched my temple. Scott sighed.

"Yeah."

"Well, uh, I'll tell Stiles and we'll meet you at the station? Say like an hour?" I asked. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, Grace." He ruffled my hair before walking away from me. I made a face. Scott just ruffled my hair. I didn't linger on what just happened because I saw Stiles closing his locker door. I hurried up to him.

"We need to get into the evidence room tonight." I said, hiking up my bag.

"What? Why?" Stiles asked.

I explained the situation to Stiles, whose eyes went wide when I mentioned Kira's naked pictures.

"If you can distract Dad, I can copy his cards using the RFID Emulator." I said.

"Yeah, totally. I gotta ask him about this key anyway." Stiles held up the key again. I nodded.

"Perfect. Let's go. It's gonna take a while." I motioned to the double doors and followed Stiles out into the parking lot, climbing into the Jeep.

Dad's car was parked in the driveway when we got home. I slung my bag over my shoulder and hurried up the front steps, pushing the door open.

"Dad?" I called out.

"In the dining room!" Dad hollered back. I shared a look with Stiles, who headed into the dining room. Dad's belt was hanging on the coat hook, his keys dangling off the belt loop. I unhooked them, quietly stuffing them into my jacket pocket and heading upstairs.

I went into Stiles' room and set up the emulator. I got the cards out of the little slot they were in and grabbed a few blank ones from the desk drawer. Stiles had built it over the summer after the station had upped their security. It was highly illegal, which is why we kept it in a drawer under a bunch of Stiles' playboys. We hadn't gotten a chance to copy Dad's cards, but now seemed like a good time.

I scanned the ID badge and loaded it up into the chip. I placed the blank card into the machine and pressed the buttons. I waited for it to spit the card back out and placed it on the other side so I wouldn't get confused. I did this with the other three cards, ending just before Dad had to leave for work. I slipped the real cards back into the slots and hooked it back onto the keychain. I put the fake cards in my jacket pocket as I hurried downstairs and hooked the keys back on the belt.

I went into the dining room as Dad got out of his chair. He pushed out as I went into the kitchen to grab the milk gallon. I poured myself a glass as Dad stretched out.

"Back to patrol?" I asked.

"Yep. It's gonna be crazy, especially since tonight is Halloween." I almost dropped my milk. It was Halloween.

"Noooo." I groaned out, tipping my head back.

"What? What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I forgot to decorate." I pouted as Dad chuckled.

"There's always next year, kiddo." Dad reminded me as I continued to pout. Dad came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Be safe tonight." He said before walking through the kitchen and out the second doorway. I sighed and put the milk back as Dad left the house.

Halloween was always my holiday. I loved everything about it. Putting on a mask and pretending to be someone you're not, just for a night. It was great. Every year, I would decorate the house, but this year I completely forgot. I didn't even know why. I set an alarm and everything. I pouted again before taking a sip of my milk.

Stiles wandered into the dining room, where I was sitting. Dad's papers were strewn all around, file folders and everything. I looked over one to see that it was about Barrow.

"I think you're right about someone at the school helping Barrow. There's no way he could've known Kira was the one." I said as Stiles sat down.

"So what? There's a murderer at the school."

"I guess." I sighed before finishing my milk.

"Ready?" Stiles asked. I nodded, pushing out of my seat. I ran upstairs to grab my bag and met Stiles in the Jeep.  
When we pulled into the back lot, Kira and Scott were already there. It was dark out and kinda quiet. I handed the cards to Stiles, who looked them over as Scott and Kira came up to the Jeep.

"Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office." Stiles said as he handed each card to Scott.

"You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked, looking at the cards. Stiles and I shared a look.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Grace cloned them using the RFID emulator." Stiles explained.

"Is that worse than stealing?" Scott asked.

"It's smarter." Stiles lamely said. Kira bit her lip and looked at me and Stiles. Then she tugged at Scott's sleeve.

"Scott, can I ask you something?" She asked, dragging him away from us. I made a face as the two walked away from us. They talked for a moment before coming back over to us.

"So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout." Stiles said.

"Yeah, and it's Halloween!" I added, "My—"

"Favorite holiday." Scott finished, "I know. We'll be quick." He promised. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it." Stiles explained. The two nodded, "Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Scott, if you get caught, we can't help you. Our dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens we will run and leave you both for dead." Stiles admitted, playing with his fingers. I gave a side smile to Scott, who nodded.

"Got it. Thanks. Seriously."

"I'd ask our dad, but you know…"

"No, I know. I get it." Scott nodded.

"All right, just, uh, hurry up." Stiles sat back. I leaned forward.

"Cause I actually wanna do something tonight. I'm not _not_ doing something on my favorite freaking holiday cause it only comes around once a year and—"

Stiles slapped his hand over my mouth to stop my chattering. Scott and Kira shared a look before jogging off. I licked Stiles' hand, getting him to pull his hand back.

"God." He gagged before wiping his hand on his thigh.

I shrugged and pulled my bag onto my lap. I dug through it, trying to find my phone. Instead, I found the file folder from earlier in the morning. I pulled it out and opened it. There was a schedule in there along with a list of grades and other transcript information. I flipped back to the first page. I clicked on my flashlight app and shined it over the header. _Kira Yukimura. _I felt my brow furrow as I opened my mouth to say something, right before being cut off by Stiles.

"Ah, hell." I looked up to see Dickhead getting out of his car.

"Shit." I breathed out as Stiles texted Scott.

"Come on, Scott." Then he glanced at me, "Okay, I'm so going to regret this." And then he pushed out of the Jeep. I had no choice but to follow, quickly stuffing the folder into my bag. I ran into the station with Stiles, who slid in front of Dickhead right before he got to the evidence room.

"Aw! Hey, hey." Stiles said, "Wow! Thank God you are here. Oh, boy! Thank the Lord." Stiles rambled.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Dickhead asked, already annoyed. Stiles looked at me.

"Oh, jeez! I was just I was thinking on the case. I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking. Here's my thinking." Stiles pointed two finger guns at Dickhead as I watched him, "I was thinking this. I was thinking that Barrow, right, I was thinking that Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school, right, you know that? So I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information, check this out, might actually be someone at the school. And that's, uh, my thinking." Stiles finished, poking Dickhead's chest with a smug smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at him as Dickhead watched us

"You're right." He finally said.

"I am?" Stiles asked.

"Yep. We, uh we started looking for links between Barrow, faculty and students last night." Dickhead explained.

"So you already, then, know that stuff? Hmm. You already thought of that." I mused, making a face.

"Your dad did." Dickhead looked at me, "His _one_ useful suggestion."

As soon as the words left Dickhead's mouth, I felt something inside me snap. I looked over at Stiles, whose jaw clicked as Dickhead swiped his entrance card. We both simultaneously moved to block him. And then, like our minds were on the same wavelength, we both spoke at the same time.

"You know, this attitude that you have toward our dad?" Stiles and I both said, staring at the agent, "You can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want. But we know the real reason why you don't like him." Dickhead stared at us, obviously a bit freaked, "Yeah. Because he knows something that you don't want him to know." I continued to stare at Dickhead as I lowered my voice to a whisper, "And guess what. We know it, too."

Dickhead blinked at us before sighing, "You two know I hate when you do that creepy _Shining _twin thing. Go home, guys. There's a -There's a curfew." Stiles and I didn't move an inch, making Dickhead walk around us to get into the room. Then after the door shut, Stiles and I looked at each other before walking out of the station.

Once outside, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I inwardly groaned. It was in my pocket the whole time. I pulled it out to see a text from Danny.

**Blacklight party moved!**

And then there was Derek's address underneath. I grinned. Awesome.

I looked up as Scott and Kira came running out, all giggly. The two stopped in front of Stiles and me, slightly out of the breath.

"We did it. All the pics deleted." Scott breathed out.

"That was awesome!" Kira squealed. I made a face, "I mean, terrifying." She corrected herself, "Completely terrifying….But kind of awesome." She laughed, "I've never done anything like that before. Have you?" Stiles and I shared a look and then looked to Scott.

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles mused. Kira made a sound of approval. I gave her a small smile.

"So, I guess I should take you home." Scott said. Kira nodded. I looked down at the text from Danny before looking back up at the three of them.

"Uh, do you guys maybe wanna go to a party?" I asked, pulling my lips down. Everyone brightened at the idea.

"Hell yeah!" Stiles shouted. I grinned and looked to Scott as Kira got on the back of his bike. Scott grinned back as he revved up the engine.

"It's at Derek's!" I called out over the sound. Scott nodded and licked up the kickstand. I got into the Jeep and Stiles followed Scott out of the parking lot.

Ten minutes later, Stiles pulled open the door to Derek's loft. We were faced with a rave beyond any I had ever seen. There were people dancing all around us, music pulsing, and paint glowing. I squealed and bounced up and down.

"I'm gonna put my stuff down!" I called out. Stiles nodded and I hurried down the steps, going over to the couch. I stripped out of my jacket and placed it with my bag on the couch.

"You made it!" I heard Danny say from behind me. I spun around to see him holding two beers.

"Yes!" I called back, looking at his glowing paint, "Woah, where'd you get the paint?" I asked. Danny handed me a beer. I shook my head.

"Not a beer person, remember?" I called out. Danny laughed.

"Right! Right, sorry! Come on, I'll get you something else and then we can get you painted!" I nodded and followed my friend through the crowd. Danny left me with the painter and went to get me a drink.

"Face or body?" She asked. I looked down and then shrugged. I yanked my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side.

"Body!" I called back. She grinned at me as my sports bra glowed against the UV lights.

The woman was almost done painting me as Danny came back with two drinks. I took one and tossed it back before taking the other and sipping on it. Danny laughed at me again.

"Here!" The woman said, holding out some lipstick, "For a little extra wow." She grinned at me. I laughed and nodded. I pushed out my lips, letting her apply it.

"Hey, why does this stuff glow?" I asked as she stepped back.

"Phosphors! They're any substance that luminesces. It's in your teeth and your fingernails. Laundry detergent. Chemicals. In this." She waved the lipstick around.

"Oh." I nodded, "Cool! Thank you!" I shouted.

"Have fun!" I nodded as I gulped down the rest of my drink.

"Come on!" Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. I grabbed another drink and sipped at it as I swayed to the beat.

"This is so great!" I called out, throwing my arms up. Danny laughed at me.

"I'm gonna go find Ethan." He said, leaning closer. I pouted, but nodded, letting him go.

I got another drink before I went back out into the crowd, feeling slightly drunk. I laughed to myself before spotting a guy dancing by himself. I sipped my drink as I went over to him. He took notice of me and started to come over to me as well. I put my drink down on one of the ledges as he closed the space between us.

His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close as I placed my hand on the side of his face. I danced up against him for a moment, our foreheads touching. And then I leaned closer, pressing my lips against his. I started to kiss him, parting my mouth so his tongue could dance with mine as we moved against each other.

"Happy Halloween!" I crooned as I pulled back. The guy grinned at me before kissing me again.

"Grace!" I heard Scott yell out. I pulled back, looking over my shoulder. He was weaving through the crowd towards me.

"Grace!" I felt the guy's arm leave my waist and turned back to see him dancing with another girl. I stuck my middle finger up at him before turning to look at Scott.

"Hi!" I chirped out. Oh, I was so drunk. I spotted my half-full cup on the ledge and grabbed it. But before I could take a sip, Scott snatched it away from me.

"Hey!" I pouted, "I was drinking that."

"Who was that guy?" Scott asked. "Did you know who he was?"

"Noooo." I dragged out the word. Scott looked at the drink then back to me.

"How many of these have you had?" He asked. I made a face, trying to wrack my brain to count.

"Four?" I squinted, "Five. Definitely five. Or six."

"Oh, God, Grace," Scott groaned out.

"What?" I asked, "It's just a party!" Scott rolled his head around before looking at me. He was like staring at me. I pulled back, making a face.

"Where—where is your shirt?" He asked.

"Oh." I looked down at my body paint, "The woman said body or face and I was like eh, fuck it and took my shirt off and look! My bra glows!" I cried out, cupping my breasts. Scott's eyebrows shot up. I excitedly looked up at him.

"Weee! I'm gonna go dance!" I cried out, throwing my arms up and turning away from Scott.

"No, wait! Grace!" Scott called out, coming after me. I laughed to myself as I weaved in and out of the crowd. It was like tag. Scott was It.

"You can't catch me!" I hollered out, "You can't catch me!" And then I felt Scott's arm snake around my waist. I laughed, bending over his arm.

"You got me!" I giggled out. Scott propped me upright and spun me around.

"Woah." I said, swaying slightly. He looked mad. "Hey." I chirped. "Don't frown. It's a party." I bopped his nose with my finger. "Come on, Scotty, dance!" Scott stood there.

"Grace, come on, we really need to—" I threw my arms around his neck, rolling my body against his.

"Scott, why won't you dance with me?" I pouted. I continued to dance against him. Scott sighed.

"Listen, as much as this is turning me on right now, I'm not taking advantage of you, Gracie." Scott yelled over the music, "You're drunk."

"As a skunk!" I chirped out, sliding my hands under his shirt.

"All right." And the next thing I knew, Scott had picked me up. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my breasts were pushed against his chest.

"Did you forget that I had boobs?" I asked, "Is that why you were so surprised?" I asked, trailing a hand down his cheek.

"No, I very much remember that you're a girl." Scott set me down on the couch, "You're my girl, Grace. And I just want you to be okay." He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Stay here for me? I'll be right back."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." Scott nodded. He ran off for a moment and came back with a bottle of water.

"Drink this. Drink this whole thing." He uncapped the bottle for me and handed it to me. I nodded. He gave me a thumbs up before turning away.

"Scott!" I called him back.

"Yeah?" He asked. I curled a finger and motioned him closer. He leaned towards me, hands on his knees. I pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Happy Halloween." I whispered, pulling back. Scott gave me a small smile.

"Happy Halloween, Grace."

I settled back against the couch and took a gulp of the water. I surveyed the crowd, watching everyone dance and have fun. I blew out a breath and went to look for my phone. As I moved my jacket, I noticed that it had green specks all over the cuffs. I frowned, picking at the specks. I blinked as the specks came off. I pulled my jacket over my shoulders and went into my bag. I felt the file folder again and pulled it out.

It was Kira's file. I had no idea why I had it or when I had gotten it. I flipped through the pages, looking at everything. Then I realized that I was on page two. I didn't have a page one. I rummaged through my bag, but came up with nothing. I looked at the packet, seeing that it looked like page one had been ripped off.

"Huh." I murmured out, taking another gulp of water. There were still green specks on my jacket, but I didn't have any green paint on me. Then the woman's words echoed in my head.

_Phosphors! They're any substance that luminesces. It's in your teeth and your fingernails. Laundry detergent. Chemicals. _

Chemicals. Barrow. Barrow was after…Kira. I looked down at the file folder. I had Kira's file. The missing page. Holy shit.

I sprung up to my feet, the world spinning slightly. I put my hand to my forehead as everything evened out. I had to find Stiles. I pushed through the crowd and then passed him.

"Hey!" I cried out, tugging on his arm. "Stiles! I—I think I did something." I confessed.

"Yeah. Me too." Stiles held up the key. It was glowing green.

I swallowed and followed him as we pushed out the crowd. We ran out of the loft and to his Jeep. I held Kira's file folder tightly in my hand as Stiles drove to the school.

I broke the lock again as the sun started to rise. We raced down the hall and up the stairs. He threw the Chemistry room door open. I watched as he went over to the storage closet. Stiles inserted the mysterious key. Bingo. Correct match. I licked my lips and stepped back as Stiles turned to the side, walking away from me. I walked over to one of the desks and placed my palms flat. I looked at the table and then stepped back. There was chalk dust on the table, smeared to make a cruddy picture of a girl's face with a pair of eyes. There were streaks coming out of the eyes, making it look like glowing eyes. The chalk dust on my sheets. And on the folder. Why hadn't we noticed this last night?

Then I noticed a piece of paper lying face down on the floor underneath the table by the door. I crouched down and reached out to it. My hand was shaking as I grabbed it, flipping it over. The first page to Kira's file. Her address was circled in red. With my handwriting pronouncing _THE ONE WITH THE GLOWING EYES. _ I felt tears well up as I straightened up, still staring at the page.

"Grace." Stiles softly said, making me look up. He was standing in front of the chalkboard. The numbers were still written from when Lydia had figured out the clue, but Stiles had written them again.

"They match." I stated the obvious. I knew the numbers looked familiar. Stiles blinked before looking at me.

"What's that?" He asked. I showed him the paper with Kira's address circled. I swallowed and closed my eyes.

"When did this happen? When did we do this? _Why_ did we do this?" I quietly whispered out. Stiles didn't have an answer for my questions and neither did I.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUN. Whoooooaaaa. What's happening? I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it was one of my favorites (so far)**

**Per usual, I wanna give my extreme gratitude to my lovely reviewers; niamheternal, kaljara, Guest, Rukia-Chappy, InTheWrongEra, princess-snow510, laurenrulez1, CourtneyxWolf725, Bethisafan77, TheMadnessWithin13, Shadow-wolf78, karleenais, Charlie Cheesecake, and CandyCaneKisses101**


End file.
